Behind this mask
by TheLastOfThem
Summary: Tori Vega is sweet and lovely, no venom lingers in her words and no malice colors her behavior. No one thinks anything of it, well everyone except Jade West. {Rewriting in progress.}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first FanFic, i will make weekly updates and any suggestions will be noted. I hope you like this Jori Fic!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop**

Tori POV

Pain shot throughout my body when I lifted myself off the bed, I glanced at the clock next to me reading that it was 5:45 in the morning. I groaned as I walked to my bathroom and shed off my clothes and entered the shower. I turned the knob to its coldest outlet and watched my body go rigid and fill with Goosebumps; it numbed the burning in my limbs and helped clear my head. I finished up and went to my room clad in a short towel, I picked out a long sleeved purple v-neck and some dark blue skinny jeans along with my knee high boots. "Typical Vega" attire as Jade West calls it. I scoffed as I thought of the Raven Haired beauty, with emerald eyes and a smirk that holds dark promises. My head still swam with the events from last night's "outing", no one knew what I really did when I claimed I had "homework to do and couldn't hang with them". My weekdays are filled with the "perfect girl" act; I had to keep up the goody two shoes façade so everyone wouldn't think I had anything to hide, _if only they knew. _I grabbed my Pearpod and keys as I walked to my car ignoring Trina's yells as she asked for my opinion on her new Jimmy Choos. Head pounding and mouth craving sweet nicotine I drove outside the local coffee shop and hid behind the lot and inhaled a dose of poison, the smoke clung to my lungs offering me a few minutes of peace. I finished my "death stick" and took a piece of my trusty Dentyne Fire "Spicy Cinnamon" gum and quickly chewed the smell from my breath and walked inside to greet my friends.

"TORI!" A ball of red clinging to my body as she gripped the hell out of me; I looked down and smiled at the adorable redhead, "Hey Cat, what's up?" Chocolate brown eyes glanced up swimming with childish innocence as she answered with a simple shrug and a huge smile. "Hey Tori." Andre walks toward me handing a bottle of Arizona Green Tea. _Thank the lord for Andre Harris, the boy knows me. _I smile and give him a warm hug whispering a quick thanks. Then I heard the voice of the girl who stole my heart, laced with irritation and amusement. "Well if it isn't Miss Vega and her cheerful little cheekbones" I bite my tongue as she uses that oh so annoying voice she does to mimic how I "sound". Beck gives me a quick nod as he looks over at his ex with some annoyance; they're still close after breaking up 4 months ago. "Hey Jade, nice to see you too." _Have to keep up the act; don't want to make them suspect anything, be nice Tori. _ We all head to our separate cars and ride on over to school, god I hate Mondays. The only thing that helped me go through this bullshit act was the sweet promise of Saturday night, and the secret world that I desperately hid from all my peers.

**Short and sweet but don't worry this is only a test run, the next chapters will be longer. I PROMISE! What is Tori hiding and why is she putting up this act? Only i know HEH. Hope you like it. Ill make a second chapter tomorrow with a peek at Jade's head. See yah soon!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I just want to say thanks on the much appreciated enthusiasm. Now as a little side note I want to make clear this Jori FanFic will NOT be cliché at all. I want to keep this fresh, I want you guys surprised and I want you guys to feel like you're part of this. I don't want you reading a Jori fic, I want you reading a great story that has you on edge or wishing you could manipulate the story, I WANT YOU TO FEEL. Jade isn't going to get all mushy, let's be honest it really wouldn't make sense if she got all goo goo eyed and spewing marshmellowy feelings towards Tori. THAT'S NOT HER. Now moving on towards Tori, when you watch Victorious doesn't it feel that Tori's character is majorly scripted? Her faults are hardly present and they only make her seem like a fantastic person when she fixes some odd situation, no one is like that. I want to write about a Human Being not a robot reciting lines. Sorry for making you read this spiel, enjoy the chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop**

**Jade POV**

My bedroom door is currently being hit by a 750 pound rhino, and by 750 pound rhino I mean my annoying ass Ex Beck. "JADE, GET THE HELL UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I let out a string of profanities as I lazily drag myself out of bed, the sheets clinging to my body due to sweat. "Alright ALRIGHT. Beck I'm GOING, fuck you're more annoying now then when we were dating!" I hear him walk downstairs as I ponder on what I'm going to wear, I take a quick shower to clear my head and pull on some undergarments. Deciding on a skirt with fishnet leggings, combat boots, a white v-neck tee and my leather jacket, I hurry downstairs where I'm met with an irritated scowl. I shoot him my signature smirk and make my way towards my car. "Meet me at the coffee shop Jade, everyone's almost there." I simply nod and hop in the jeep my mom got me for my 17th birthday. _God, I can seriously use some coffee right now, Mama needs her caffeine. _I pull up next to Beck and quickly intake my surroundings, the aroma of bitter coffee enveloping me in a sweet caress. We walk in together and place our regular order, I wave to the manger as he hands me my cup of Joe and head towards the group. "Hey Cat, what's up?" I know that voice anywhere, the younger Vega is being currently constricted by the ruthless hugger known as Cat Valentine. I give my greetings and give a snarky hello to Vega as I ignore a warning glare from beck, all with a smirk lingering on my face. Vega just mutters a hello and looks away, its funny how I'm so hyper aware of her every little action. Tori Vega has been my infatuation since the performance she gave at the showcase, with bronze skin, chocolate/amber eyes, model worthy cheekbones and a pair of pouty lips that was bestowed on her heavenly frame, how could anyone not be attracted to her? It started out as simple curiosity, wanting to know how she ticks, and grew to something even I can't describe. But what I'm drawn into most from Vega is the lie she's hiding behind. No one else sees's it but I sure as hell do, I noticed it the first few months she was at our school. Tori Vega is not who she seems, in fact she's a walking lie, this girl portrays herself as someone who can't do wrong, but I see the slip ups. I see her jaw wire shut when someone asks her for help, the way she hesitates for a mere second and irritation is shown before she hides it with that bullshit shit faced grin and agrees to Ms Little Fucking Perfect. But someone that perfect, someone so willing to help is always up to something. There are people who get by life by covering up every single emotion they don't see fit; Vega is one of those people. I don't know what her dirty little secret is but she is definitely not this good girl everyone fawns over. She thinks no one has seen her, but I see all the cracks in her personality, I see the glint in her eyes almost if she's assessing everything around her and how she can manipulate every aspect of the situation unfolding near her to better fit her "agenda." _Oh yes Tori Vega I will find out who you really are and why your hiding, and then I'm going to break you till your mine. I'm not blind Vega; I will win your heart after I destroy the walls you built._

**Well Well Well, it seems Jade is a bit apprehensive over Tori. Don't worry I won't make her into a stalker but knowing how Jade works she would be the only person to identify the act Tori is hiding behind. Understand that Jade isn't at all dense; she's sharp she sees the lies, there is no faking it here. Later tonight I promise to update again because I want you guys to read a bit more and voice your opinions and any suggestions I'd happily take to mind. I also want to update because I enjoy writing for you guys and I hope that you will love what you are reading, it pleases me to please you! I'll update in a few hours, see yah soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter till tomorrow night, hope you all like it!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop**

**Tori POV**

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I focused on the road in front of me, trying to reach home before I knocked out. The school week had be antagonizing, filled with everyone else's petty problems and a mountain of homework, I couldn't wait for tonight but first I just had to get home. Turning the keys to my front door I quickly made my way upstairs to my bedroom, I removed every article of clothing and hit the bed. Sleep consumed me immediately, 4 hours later the alarm clock shrieked its awful sound. I glanced at the clock, its digital number reading 7:45. _Shit, I have to get ready; Ryder's not going to wait forever. _I hopped in the shower and scrubbed my body till the skin felt raw, almost as if I could scrub away the remainder of the school week and all the pretending I had to endure. Towel tightly wrapped around my body I rummaged the closet to look for something to wear. Picking out a short red dress, knee high heeled boots and sporting and my favorite black leather jacket with the sleeves cut to the elbows, I went to fix my hair. I sat in front of my mirror and curled my hair in long shiny beach curls, sprayed only a hint of cinnamon on my neck and applied a thin layer of makeup and some red studded earrings. _Mom isn't home what a surprise, oh and Trina is probably off chasing a producer or some unfortunate boy, Dads not here either thank god, I can't go sporting a new bruise or someone will ask questions. _Grabbing car keys I tucked it in my clutch purse along my favorite possession, my Pearpod. The phone rang some shitty pop song that i supposedly "liked", and looked at the caller ID and huffed. "Victoria where the hell are you, the party's about to start, you on your way?" I just gave a laugh and nonchalantly answered, "Ryder you know me I never miss your "gatherings", I'm already heading out. I'll be there in about thirty minutes." "Wait Tori there's one more thing I got to tell you—" I hung up before he could finish, I was already on my way, whatever was so important could be explained when I saw him. My phone did a quick buzz indicating a text message.

**Hey Tor, me and the gang are heading down to the movies you down? –Andre **

_Sorry Andre, tonight I get a break, I need to breathe. _I texted back a poor excuse for some family dinner and plugged the PearPod into the radio.I scrolled down till I found Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl" I sang along and let all my thoughts drift, only concentrating on the road in front of me, I felt at peace, driving the car I had earned by working 4 jobs and getting a loan from my always absent mother, buying myself a Mustang Shelby GT 500, clad in gunmetal silver with blue racing stripes. When the gang saw it they all had their mouths wide open, but not at the sight of the car but at the prospect of Tori actually driving a Muscle car. I shrugged it off and claimed that it was my last choice; the lie came so easily it actually scared me. Arriving to the seemingly empty warehouse, I smiled to herself and entered the back where you could see hints of lights flashing. _Welcome to Wonderland. _The bouncer recognized me and let me pass through with a flirtatious smile, as I entered everything became clear, strobe lights followed the tantalizing rhythm to the trance music pounding in the background, the DJ was making swift beats and drinking hard liquor. Upon seeing me enter the DJ yelled "EVERYONE, its Victoria LA's number one party girl, Boys she's available and Girls she's a lot of fun!" I laughed and waved at the people who yelled their greetings. Ryder's parties were amazing, but here in this scene, I was Legendary. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and smelled the intoxicating scent that was Vodka and Cranberry juice. "Ryder, I see that you're already enjoying yourself" I give him what he calls "The panty dropping smile" and turn around grinding my hips on him, following the music. I met Ryder when I was fourteen and he was 16, he gave me a way out. He held paradise in his finger tips and promises on his lips, he saw through me as if I were transparent glass and he saw every crack and smudge I desperately tried to hide. We dated for a bit but I was never one for commitment and let's face it neither was he. I still remember the day we acted in front of my friends as if we just met, and I distinctly remember Jade telling me "someone that seemingly perfect hid something", little did they know that I was part of the world he was taking refuge in. We were both broken and what we're doing right now is part of our "therapy". We Dance for an hour or two and I excuse myself to go find myself a drink. I've been partying since I was fourteen, this is the world I hide from everyone I know, I let myself fall in the sweet oblivion that is alcohol and drugs. I know it's wrong, but I'm so fucked up. _Stop it Tori, get a grip. _My throat clogged up a bit before I cleared it with the sweet burn of Tequila. No one knew Ryder organized these parties except for a select amount of people, well a select amount of Northridge girls and Eastwood boys. A few people from Hollywood Arts but I always evaded them, even if they thought they knew me no one would believe "Sweet Tori Vega" would ever party. I worked hard for the image I cling to in secrecy and no one will ever break the barriers I've made for myself. "Why hello there, I'm Lexy." A voice pulled me from my inner turmoil; I turned to the voice laced with seduction and my eyes land on a petite blonde, her blue eyes dull compared to the Emerald eyes I cherish. I gave her a smile that promised a good time and whispered "Why don't we do some shots while we get to know each other?" I bit my lip for good measure; I was a pro at this game, a predator waiting for its prey to make it next move. And right now I was winning as I saw her eyes glaze over and she licked her lips as she said sure in a small voice. _Looks like I get to have a bit of extra fun tonight. _I grabbed some limes and a few bottles and took her to a secluded spot, we were going to get to know each other. My way.

**TORI VEGA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Well we will see later, god Tori your so damn bad. Now don't worry she's this way for a reason which we will discover soon. I gave a bit away, I showed you guys her world. I hope that's enough till tomorrow night! I'm not going to make Tori super OC I don't want to make some whole new character, were just seeing a side of her that no one else knows. Tell me if you guys loved this chapter or hated it, I can take criticism :I! Goodnight guys! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys thanks a lot for pointing out the mistakes and giving me suggestions. Pertaining towards Ryder he won't be a huge character but he WILL be mentioned and maybe show up later on. I didn't want to make an OC for Ryder's character because I felt that Victorious already gave us someone who was pretending to be someone they weren't. I'm deeply sorry if he is overused, I will try to keep his use to a minimum. As for Tori I will not be changing her character that much, I know it doesn't look like it but I first had to show you what she's hiding. Everything will fall into place, and since I don't want to rush in towards Jade's POV we are going to get another chapter with Tori. Keep up the criticism guys; I will keep it in mind! **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop**

**Tori POV**

_Ugghh, my head feels like someone ran over it with Festus's truck. _I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position and groaned at the pain in my head. _I need a shower and some aspirin. _It was still a bit early so I should have some breakfast when I'm done; I rushed to the shower and spent extra time lathering on shampoo and conditioner on my head in an attempt to relieve a bit of the pain. The party last night felt like a blur, I don't remember how I got home or what happened but I was glad I was all right, I hate how shallow and empty I feel right now for giving in to that part of me. _I'm nothing but weak._ I felt immensely better when I exited the shower and tried to push away my thoughts, I dressed in workout shorts and one of those tight muscle T's along with my running shoes. I ate some cereal, a poptart and chugged a glass of milk. I heard someone knock on my door and smiled when I realized it was Andre, "COME IN ANDRE!" He entered in similar attire and made his way to where I was washing my dishes, "Hey muchacha you ready to get your butt kicked today?" He had a smug smile on his face as he took fighting stance and did some impressive stabs at the air. Andre and I took classes every Saturday at the local MMA Gym. I've been taking classes since I was 13 and done my fair share of competitions thanks to my mother who wanted to make sure I was taken care of, _The good ole days.._ "Andre I've been doing fighting for 4 years and you've been doing it for 3, I've also won more medals than you, you know I can kick your butt any day. Now let's go before Rachel makes us run thirty laps for being late." He faked a pout and we walked to my car and drove towards the gym. As much as I pretended to be this person around my friends I realized that it isn't that hard, because this person I seem to "act" like has always been a part of me. I'm not some heartless person, I really do care for my friends well being and I don't mind fixing their problems. The crazy situations and weird odd occurrences don't bother me as much as they used too, in some crazy weird way it's actually fun and rewarding to get a big smile from someone when I help them out. _Oh Tori, you know you're only half the person you claim to be, one half sweet and the other sour. It's only normal; consider it a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde complex. _But the bad part always seems to outshine the good and it makes me tired of everything else, it's what drives me to the parties and drinking. It made me feel so vulnerable, It burned my insides thinking about how damaged I was, I felt like I was struggling to find the light and I only received glimpses of it. _One day I'll get better, I won't let HIM bring me down anymore. I'm worth something now, and I have friends who care about me. _I smiled to myself, I will beat this thing and I won't let anyone hurt me like he does anymore. _Well at least girl can hope. _Andre and I tried to discreetly enter the gym when we were stopped. "Tori, Andre, your late" The woman in her late thirties commented while brushing a light brown strand out of her face. Both Andre and I gave petty frowns and hung our heads in mock shame. "Yeah yeah, go warm up; you guys are getting one hell of a beating today for not arriving on time." _See what happens when I try to enjoy a meal and an epiphany in a day! You'd think I would receive some reward or something. _Andre and I stretched our muscles, while Rachel barked at us to hurry because we still had 20 laps to run after we were done. We ran side by side trying to outdo each other, I won and did a little fist pump in the air and did "the sprinkler" while he chugged on a gulp of water. He also had the guts to spit it on me. Rachel then separated us with a smile on her face and placed him to go spar with his trainer Leroy and I got to spar with Rachel. "Tori you need to keep yourself balanced and grapple your opponent when they're down, do not hesitate!" I charged at her and then quickly crouched and swiped at her feet, as she fell I gripped both her shoulders and pinned her down on the mat. She then wrapped her feet around my waist and switched positions, me pinned to my back and her trying to get me to submit by constricting me in a painful matter. But I was prepared, every fight no matter how well trained you are will end up on the ground, so I applied my four years of training and did the Triangle Choke, getting this technique right means shocking your opponent and getting them to submit. Rachel tapped down on the mat and struggled to catch her breath, people had crowded around our ring and were congratulating me, I gave a simple smile and bowed, helping my mentor up and giving her a bit of water. "Tori you're amazing, you've got everything down. I love you kid but there isn't more I can teach you. You've grown into an amazing woman and I haven't seen someone fight with as much heart as you do, both boys and girls. But keep your head in, don't get distracted, you need to focus and let all your inhibitions go. You're still welcome to come to the Gym and spar with others but I'm no longer your mentor, you've surpassed me and if you ever need a job your welcome to become a trainer." Rachel finished with a huge smile and reached out to shake my hand. My eyes were beginning to water as I shook her hand. "I'd love a job here Rachel, maybe I'll take you up on it sometime." Andre dripping in sweat tapped my shoulder, "Yo Tori lets go, we have to meet everyone at Beck's RV for the movie." I ran to the woman's locker and showered, I dressed in faded jean shorts and an off the shoulder shirt with a pair of converse. Andre was already waiting for me near the entrance and we climbed in my car. My phone buzzed and I looked down at the screen, **Victoria, there's a party tonight down on Rift Street, you coming? – Ryder**

Temptation gripped my insides, and my hands whitened on the steering wheel. _I can't, I'm better than this, my friends are more important, they're what's right. _I was so tired of having to reassure myself, I feel like the only reason I put up this front isn't to hide behind an image but to keep myself in check. I couldn't distinguish which part of me was the "Real Tori". Was I good or bad? I enjoyed helping others and my friends company, but it made the pain inside of me burn, it made me aware of how broken I really was. On the other hand partying was my escape and was invigorating, it made me numb and helped me forget my problems, I felt powerful and unbreakable, but I knew it isn't right and it just made the gaping hole in my heart bigger. If I didn't deal with this soon I'd give up the part of me that I desperately tried to hang on to, Myself.

**There you have it guys, I didn't change Tori THAT much, she still cares about her friends, likes helping others and understands that how she's dealing with her problems is wrong. But she is confused; she's having what most people call an identity crisis. Why Tori is broken and damaged will be discovered later on, I just wanted this chapter to focus on how she sees herself. She owns up to her behavior and that's a BIG step. But were just beginning, and things are only getting more complicated. I will update one more time later tonight. Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone, let's get Wicked West action up in here! Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. IF I did own it… well there would be a lot less sexual tension. :D**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop**

**Jade POV**

This weekend was spent with me being extremely lazy and a huge flat screen TV, watching my favorite horror films. I was invited Saturday night to go watch a movie with everyone in Becks RV but I opted out, they were probably going to go watch some crappy blockbuster movie anyway. Now it's Monday morning and I'm walking at my own pace, coffee in hand to Sikowitz's class. As I step inside I'm met with the usual glances of fear and greetings from my friends. I sit in the back and drone out everyone as I listen to music from my Pearpod, as always Sikowitz hasn't even shown up yet and I came 20 minutes late. I look around the room and see that Andre is writing some new music in his notebook, Beck is talking to Cat about his new role, Robbie and Rex are fighting as usual and Vega is… Wait why does she look like that? Vega is hunched over her desk with her eyes clenched shut, I see her almost shaking with her lip between her teeth. _What the fuck? Tori what's going on with you? _She takes a visibly deep breath and scrunches up her eyebrows and straightens her back, she peeks around her dark brown hair looking to see if anyone caught her. I turn quickly before she meets my eyes and catches me staring. _I don't get it, is she in pain or something? Maybe she's on her period?... _"Howdy Class! Drive By Improv your all Indian Traders trying to sell rugs GO!" _You've got to be kidding me._

The bell rings signaling the end of the school day as we all exit Sikowitzs' class, and a stream of students fight to leave first. _Someone's going to end up getting trampled. _The thought caused a huge grin to spread through my face. As I walked towards my car I noticed the younger Vega was sitting in her car, head against the wheel face contorted in pain. _Oh, Tori…_ I took a deep breath and walked towards the drivers' side and pulled open the door. Her head shot up and she opened her mouth but I silenced her by climbing next to her and pulling her on to my lap and holding her in my arms. _The girls making you soft West. _She was stiff in my arms at first but soon relaxed as soon as she realized I wasn't going to let go anytime soon. I don't know how long we stayed there but eventually she nudged my shoulder with her hand and I got up from the car. "Come over to my house Vega; tell your parents that you're staying to do some project." Vega just looked up tears glistening in her eyes and gave me a tight nod. I walked in my car and did a very uncharacteristically yell of happiness.

~~~ Two Hours Later~~

**On my way, be there in 20 –Tori**

_You can do this Jade; it's just to figure out what's going on with Vega. _Who was I kidding? I wanted her over here because I actually liked Tori Vega. I hated that she was hiding something, but did that mean it was necessarily something bad? She always kept her promises and strived to fix people's problems herself, whether or not this annoyed her or she hated it she never backed down and never gave up till the problem was resolved. Vega is an enigma that's for sure; at the very least I get that. My thoughts are interrupted as my doorbell rings, with no parents around it really didn't matter if or when friends came over. I was my own man, well Woman anyway. I opened the door and my breath hitched up as I saw Vega standing with a duffle bag, her book bag and a shy smile on her face. Wearing blue and white windbreaker sweatpants with a black long sleeved workout Tee that read "Its weakness leaving the body not pain, that's the way towards being a champion in MMA" and glasses on her face she looked perfectly imperfect. She still looked Beautiful. _Oh my god I did not just think that. _"Hey Jade." I graced her with a small smile and let her in. "Jade your house is amazing, it's really great." I looked at her with a blank face and replied "Thanks, but it isn't really that homey if you get me." She looked at me and something dark flashed in her eyes, "I get you." _What was with that look? _I led her upstairs and showed her my room. My room walls were painted a deep dark red, a flat screen was placed in front of my red couch in the center of the room and my bed frame and furniture set were a deep mahogany. A simple keyboard was placed near the bookshelf and my King size bed was located near the wall on the other side of the room. No one has been up here except Beck and Cat, and they both gasped at my master bedroom but Tori took it all in and just gave a simple "sweet pad." That's my girl. _Getting a bit ahead of myself there. _But I still smiled at the thought of making Vega mine. Wow I was a getting soft. I went and reached to grab her duffle bag to help her set it down when she stiffened and flinched back. "Vega, you okay?" She took a step back and said "fine." I reach to help her again and she still pulled back, then everything went in slow motion as she tripped over her own foot and was falling down. I reacted before it even registered in my mind and I grabbed her waist. As I righted her up she whimpered in… pain? "Tori look at me, what hurts?" Tori didn't look up and I felt the anger in me boil, I wanted answers whether she herself was going to provide them or I had to figure it out myself. I looked at where my hands were resting and slowly lifted up her shirt. I gasped and looked at the horrific bruises that her gorgeous flat and toned stomach wore, green and purples stood out on her stomach along with a couple of small but noticeable silver scars. And on the right side of her hip was a long running scar that disappeared in the waistband of her pants. I let my thumbs go over each one and then let her shirt fall back down. I grab her chin and whisper "Tori, who is doing this to you. Please, what's going on? I leaned forward even more, Tori you don't have to hide it from me, I'm here." But I'm only met with cold, guarded eyes.

**WOAH, even I can't believe I wrote this. Damn, I really enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it too. We're making progress; I don't want you guys to be bored because I'm dragging this out so I gave a bit more in this chapter. Sorry I left you all hanging, but I'm sticking with only two updates a day. I think that's pretty good, no? See you guys tomorrow for two more chapter filled with… Stuff :D. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter was a big step; Jade saw something on Tori that she wasn't supposed to see. This chapter we are going to get Tori's POV. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop**

**Tori POV**

Jade West hugged me. Tori Vega received a hug from Jade West, the same girl who has gone throughout her way to make me miserable and enjoys when things go bad for me. And she held me in her arms, without being forced to! "Come over to my house Vega; tell your parents that you're staying to do some project.'' I could only nod; I didn't trust myself to speak. On the drive home my mind was swimming in images of emerald eyes, and pale skin. But it was when I was opening my front door that I realized, _Holy shit, I'm going to Jade's house. _Entering my house I felt like I was made of steel, Jade made everything disappear, the stress, the fear and everything I was hiding behind. "Tori." The name was said in a low but stern voice as I felt the cold chill in my spine escalate, every warm feeling I had when I entered was gone. "Your late Tori, it's three o' clock." I looked to my left to see my Father standing near the couch wearing a scowl, his mouth set in a straight line. "Dad I was stuck at school with Jade, Sikowitz assigned us a new project and he wanted to run it by us. He says we have to spend the night in her house to study the effects of method acting while in a new environment." The lie slipped from my mouth so easily, almost as if I was reciting lines from a script. My father took three slow steps toward me, his eyes showing what he was about to do next and I could only stand there and lower my head as the inevitable punishment headed in my direction.

~~~ Two Hours Later~~~

I sent a quick text to jade letting her know I was on my way to her house and should be arriving in about twenty minutes. My whole body hurt, every ache and pain was multiplied due to the fact that I had to act like everything was alright for the next few hours. Dressed in comfortable clothes that would conceal the ugly marks adorning on my skin I pulled into Jades driveway holding a duffle bag and my book bag. I looked up at the house that rivaled any celebrity's mansion. I knocked on the gorgeous oak wood door and made sure no amount of skin was showing. The door opened and there stood Jade West, still clad in black, she wore Black sweatpants and a tight black tank top that made me want to take her in my arms and kiss every inch of her, I hope I'm not being obvious staring at her. _Snap out of it Tori! But dear god if I have to spend all night sexually frustrated might as well save that tank top in my memory, yup its forever there. _I gave her a shy smile and greeted her; she gave me a smile and nodded me in. Her house was gorgeous but I felt it was more a museum than somewhere you can actually call a home. "Jade your house is amazing, it's really great." No emotion flickered on her face as she replied "Thanks, but it isn't really that homey if you get me." _You have no idea how much I get you. "_I get you." She looked at me as if I had grown a second head and she was studying me. She led me upstairs and when we entered her room I felt some odd sense of comfort envelope me, the room was slathered in Reds and Deep Mahogany, all Jade. It was big but I wasn't going to make her feel bad about it by commenting on its unnatural size, so I just said "Sweet Pad." She gave me a sweet smile almost if I had made her proud, that's when she reached over and tried to grab my duffle bag. _Shit! I can't let her take it from me or she'll notice that I'm in pain again! _I felt myself cringe and stiffen as she tried to pry the bag away from my shoulder; I inwardly cursed myself for showing weakness. "Vega, you okay?" "Fine" I replied as I took a step back, again she reached out and this time I flinched back and couldn't catch myself, _Fuck no! _I fell back and before I could hit the ground I felt cool fingers grasp my waist in a steady manner as she righted me up. But she gripped me to hard and I let out a whimper. _Please God, don't let her realize that I was in pain. _"Tori look at me, what hurts?" _Thanks a lot God!_ I didn't look up; she couldn't see the tears glistening in my eyes.

I felt her take a deep breath as if she was trying to suppress her anger. Then her hands gripped the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled up, I know I should've stopped her but something in the back of my mind told me to just let it happen. _Now she'll see you like the broken piece of shit you are. _My heart stuttered as I felt her gasp, she took in every hideous bruise and scar that marred my waist. _ You see it now don't you Jade, the empty shell I am. _I was about to take a step back and leave when she suddenly started tracing every bruise and scar around my waist, she touched them lightly and ran over every surface timidly. She treated me like I was a fragile piece of glass and any wrong move would break me, I wanted to laugh right then and there because I was already cracked and broken. Her fingers felt like satin against my once soft stomach, she ran over my strong core muscles that had developed over the years of MMA training, her fingers cool on my burning skin. "Tori, who is doing this to you, please, what's going on?" She leans forward grabbing my chin and I almost melt into her embrace. "Tori you don't have to hide it from me, I'm here." _No Jade you're not here; you have no idea what I go through. The pain I hide so no one will feel pity for me, the walls I built are staying up and no one can break them down…. But for you Jade I'll tell you everything, I only hope you won't let me go once I do. _I look up at her and I prepare myself to tell her why the mask I hide behind is to help keep myself together.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you everything." She lets go of my chin and we make our way downstairs, she leads me into the kitchen. I feel brave when I see a mini fridge that I can only guess contains alcohol and open it. Inside I find a bottle of Tequila with enough to make me talk instead of getting me plastered. I open it and chug every last drop and set it down on the counter with a loud thud. My throat feels that familiar burn as it makes its way down, the fire spreads through my limbs and makes my thoughts muddled but clear at the same time, no words could describe the feeling as it coursed its way into my bloodstream. I open my eyes and see Jade with her mouth wide open and eyes comically big. "Vega that was straight up Tequila and you drank it in one gulp. What the fuck?" I only gave her a small smile and said "There's a lot you don't know about me West." She looked taken aback at the use of her last name and replied with a barely audible sound. "Talk Vega." I gave her one hard look, thinking about how this could change everything, she could easily tell anyone but at this point in time with alcohol in my system I could really care less. I took a deep breath as If I could expel every bad scenario running in my head and prepared to tell her everything.

**Not going to lie when I say writing this chapter was rough, next chapter we get the full story. Be prepared. See you in a few hours.**


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop**

**Here we go…**

**[Flashback]**

_**Tori Vega was glancing down at the beautiful baby in her arms, at 10 years old she was now a big sister! Terry Vega was the cutest baby she had ever seen, with signature Vega cheekbones and light brown hair with big hazel eyes and tan skin. Her Dad placed a hand on Tori's shoulder and whispered "Tori this here is your little sister, take good care of her. You're her protector now; she's going to look up to you." Tori's face broke out in a huge toothy grin, her head nodding at only a pace a kid can achieve. Nothing would ever hurt little Terry, she'd be the best sister any little girl can have.**_

**Jade POV**

"My sister was the best thing that had ever happened to me, she could smile and it was like someone had turned all the lights on in a dark room" Tori said with a smile on her face and her eyes held a memory I wish I could see. I wanted her to keep that smile forever, I could tell that it was a genuine smile and I don't think I've seen her face look like that. But then her eyes darkened and her mouth set in a straight line, and her lip was taken in between her teeth. "Everything was great, we were the family every kid wanted and it felt like every day was a good one." She looks me straight in the eye and I feel a chill rush up my body as she says, "But our days were numbered and nothing happy lasts forever."

**[Flashback]**

"_**Toooooorrriiiiiii!" At four years old Terry was running to her big sister with her favorite stuffed turtle. "Hey Shorty, everything alright?" Tori picked up Terry and placed her over her shoulder and tickled her. "Tori, stop tickling me! We got to go find Mommy and Daddy!" Tori gave her a quick hug and set her down; she gripped the little girls hand and started walking home from the park. "Oh no Tori, I dropped Turteey!" Tori gave a quick laugh and they headed back to the park to retrieve the stuffed turtle. Upon arriving to the park a group of kids were hanging around tossing the turtle, Tori told Terry to stay where she was until she came back. Terry was close enough that she wouldn't be unsupervised but far enough for Tori to get to her if the kids caused any trouble. These kids were the type you'd never hang out with unless you were into causing trouble and selling drugs. Tori approached them carefully and kindly asked "Hey can I have back that turtle, it belongs to my sister." The boy looked Tori up and down and replied with a raspy voice "Sure thing baby, but what do I get in return?" His friends laughed at his pathetic line and Tori just ignored it and grabbed the turtle as she started to walk away, she had been taking MMA for a year now but she couldn't handle a group of 17 year old boys by herself. Someone gripped her hand and pulled her roughly close "HEY, I didn't say you can go, you owe me something for that turtle." Tori pulled his hand and twisted it sharply and prepared to take off running, the thug yelled and one of his friends immediately grabbed Tori as she launched off. The kid pinned her to the ground and punched her till she felt her skin break and blood stain her face. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't help but scream out, but it was just her and the Thugs and her little sister at a safe distance. Terry witnessed her big sister get hurt by the big bad guys, and went to go get help from daddy. Tori felt the kid reach into his pocket and watched as he pulled a knife out. He licked the blade and then cut the skin on her waist down to the waistband of her jeans. She let out a yell and heard someone scream out in panic "YO someone's coming, get off her, lets dip!" The thugs all ran and the kid on top of her placed a kiss on Tori's lips and ran away. Tori struggled to pick herself up and looked around for Terry, "TERRY! Where are you?" Then in the distance she saw her sister running towards the intersection they cross when heading home. "No TERRY, NO!" But her sister didn't hear and kept running not knowing that traffic was only momentarily stopped. Tori pushed herself to a jog and tried to catch up to her sister but it was no use, the blood seeping from her waist and face slowing her down. Tori could only watch in agony as her little sister ran on the street and was struck by a car. **_

**Jade POV**

My heart broke as I heard her tell the story of the little sister she no longer had, tears were streaming down her face and her voice was broken and rugged. I wanted to reach out to Tori and offer her some comfort but I had to let her finish the story on her own. With a shaky breath she continued, "I carried her body all the way to the hospital, passing out when I got the main entrance. I needed a blood transfusion so I didn't wake up till three days later from all the blood loss. The moment I woke up I ran around ballistic trying to find my sister till Trina found me curled up in a ball crying my heart out, she took my hand and led me to a room with my mother and father sitting beside a bed each holding a tiny hand in their palms. My sister was dead. It was my fault, I should've just led her back home and we could've but her a new stuffed animal." She chokes on a sob and looks down at her shaking hands. "My mother has been holed up in her room with alcohol since the day Terry died, she puts up a front when you guys come over but when you leave she never comes out. Trina deals with the pain by focusing only on herself and putting every ounce of energy into making it 'big'. But my dad… Well he blames me; he's been beating me since the accident. Every time he sees me he lets everything out, he calls me the sole reason that his happiness was taken away and hits me in places he knows I can hide. And then he cries in front of me and tells me I'm nothing." Her face is red now, her eyes glistening, her cheeks wet with salty tears and lips trembling. "Jade I can't tell you how much I wish for my dad to kill me; I pray that when he's beating me for him to finish me off. I'm always this cheery happy fucking person for you guys, I never once complain about anything because it makes me feel like I don't deserve to. I help everyone with their problems because I can't even fix my own, Terry didn't deserve to die that day. I did." She finishes the story with her face contorted in pain. I don't say a word as I gather her in my arms and hold her hard enough to show her that I'll always be there when she's falling apart. She puts her head into the crook of my shoulder and cries her heart out. _I'm so sorry Tori; I'm not going to stop till I fix you. _I carry her to my room and lay her in my bed, I climb next in next to her and hold on tight.

**Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Let me just add a quick not saying that you all are the most fantastic reviewers and readers, it brightens my day when you guys give me some input and compliment my story! So we got over the "confession" as I like to call it so as a little calm before the storm let's add a little Jori Fluff? Hope you like it! (; Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop **

**Tori POV**

"_**Tori!" Someone calls my name and I turn in the direction behind me, I'm met with familiar Hazel eyes gazing up at me. "Terry?" She gives me a quick constricting hug almost as if she's scared something will take her away if she lets go. "It's not your fault Tori, I love you." My eyes water and I bend down to her level, "It is my fault Terry, and you'd be here if I wasn't so irresponsible." I hear footsteps and I straighten back up as I see that my father is walking towards me, I notice also that Terry is already gone. "Tori, you're the reason I can't hold my little girl anymore, it should've been you dead. You couldn't even take care of your flesh and blood! What makes you think you're worthy enough to love Jade?" 'How does he know about Jade?' But before I can ask one of his hands grab my neck and the other plunges a knife deep in my chest. **_

"NO!" I shoot up from under the covers and slowly come to my surroundings, _these aren't my sheets. Where am I? _It all comes back to me, the confession I gave to Jade the night before, speaking of Jade where is she? I look around and see that the alarm clock already read 10:50 am, so I'm guessing were not going to school. Something to my left mumbles and I almost jump out of my skin till I realize Jade was sleeping. Next. To. Me! I lay my head back down and roll to my side facing Jade, everyone always claims that people look at peace when they're sleeping but Jade doesn't look at peace, in fact it looks as if she's ecstatic. _What a weirdo, the Ice Queen looks excited while she sleeps. Maybe I should leave... _ I chuckle at her stirring in her sleep; it looks like she's chasing something. I go to move out of the bed when suddenly she whispers "Oh Tori." _DID SHE JUST SAY MY NAME? _I lay back down facing her once again and I see that her face is contorted in agony, I want to take all the hurt away so I put my hand on her cheek and trace her jaw line. She mumbles something I don't recognize and falls back into deeper sleep, her face getting that look again. I run my fingers through her hair; it feels like silk and I twist my fingers around the teal-green dyed sections. I stare at her sleeping form, I don't have to hide from her anymore and it feels great, no more pretending around her. And I think about how great it would be to be with her, she is so damn perfect. Every part of her I adore, the scowls, her signature smirk and the devious glint she wears in her eyes every time she thinks of some twisted way to mess with someone. _**"What makes you think you're worthy enough to love Jade?" **_

The words my dad say ring in my head, it fills me with dread as I make my way out of the bed. I grab a change of clothes and my toothbrush and make my way to her bathroom. I brush my teeth and change into a simple pair of short shorts and a royal blue v-neck. I use the brush I took and brushed every knot from my hair letting it fall in to its natural long curls. I finish using the facilities and walk back to the bedroom; I sit on the red couch and pull out my Pearpod. I scroll down till I find the Band 'The Xx' and close my eyes. I don't drift to sleep or anything but I just focus on the music and sing lowly to myself, I can't help but wonder if Jade is awake after a while. I slowly open my eyes and realize I've been sitting here for over 40 minutes; I get up and stretch a bit because I feel stiff. I notice that Jade isn't in the bed so I go looking for her. I see the bathroom light on and I timidly knock on the door, "Jade you alright?" I hear some shuffling and the door opens to reveal a now dressed Jade brushing her teeth. She gurgles some mouthwash and spits it out into the sink; she slowly straightens out and glances at me from the mirror. There is something in her eyes as she studies me, and I know she's waiting for me to break down and cry, but she should know being around her made me feel like titanium. She turns facing me and leans on the sink with her arms crossed in front of her, "Vega, why are you looking at me like that? And you shouldn't be worried about me; you should only be concerned about yourself."

I give her a small smile and step closer to her, just a few feet away from each other I tell her "I've never been good at worrying about myself Jade; I only worry about things that matter." Her cheeks go red as she realizes what I'm insinuating, and she makes a move forward. "What are you trying to say Vega?" I take a step closer and now we're only inches apart, our bodies almost touching "I'm saying that I think you matter Jade." _I won't let my Dad take this away from me; dream or not he isn't going to take Jade away from me. _I stare at her and let all my walls fall down, "I really care about you Jade, your strong, your talented and you never let anything stop you from getting you what you want. I can see through you too, I see that you really do care about others but you're scared of getting hurt. I love everything about you, to me you're perfect. I'm messed up and I may not be the most amazing person out there, I also know you can do better than me. But I'm selfish and I want you to be mine, I can't promise you that everything in our relationship can be easy but I will always love you. No matter what happens if we are together I will fight for you." My heart is pounding and I feel like my insides are coiled up all together. But in life you have to grab what little happiness and joy you can find and grab hold of it and never let it go, because if you don't the only thing you'll be left with is regret. She looks at me and her eyes are glistening with unshed tears, she doesn't speak she just nods and I understand that she doesn't know how to reply. So I do the talking for her and press my lips against hers, it takes her a second but she responds just as fiercely. I push her against the sink and grab her waist and she wraps her legs around me. I run my tongue against the bottom of her lip practically begging for entrance and she happily grants it to me, she tastes like coffee and mint. She moans at the contact and it makes me all giddy knowing I have this power over her; I'll probably end up abusing it trying to get her to make that sound over and over again. The whole time my body is bathed in fire, but my insides are cold. And I knew right then and there that this was the only person who could ever make me leave down my walls and pick up the pieces that lay smashed because she knew how to put them back all over again.

**Can you feel the loooove toniiighhtt! Something Something I forget the rest of the song. Anyways how'd you like it? You feel the love? Feeling like putting on some Barry White and singing to your dog? No? Oh well my dog enjoys my singing! Have a great day! **


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop**

**Jade POV**

Kissing Tori wasn't at all how I dreamed it would be. It was ten fucking times better, her mouth fit mine like the last piece to a puzzle, she maneuvered her tongue like an expert and it had me entranced and also a bit wary, how is she such an amazing kisser? She tasted like spicy cinnamon and vanilla, spicy and sweet go figure. She broke the kiss off first and I struggled to catch my breath, she gave me a devious smile and walked away. When did the roles get reversed, I distinctly remember me being the badass here. I entered the room and I saw her rummaging through her duffle bag, "If we're not going to school today might as well hang out. After I take this quick phone call ill take us somewhere." She grabbed her cell phone and something else but I didn't look in time before she put it in her pocket. She walked up to me gave me a quick peck on the lips and went downstairs toward the front door. I heard the door close and I slid against my bedroom wall, my cheeks hurting from the goofy grin I was currently wearing. _Tori Vega is my girlfriend, and she made the first move! _I was ecstatic but I had to focus on getting Vega better; her son of a bitch father needs to be put away. Vega would never go through with it; she'd blame herself and try to defend him. _So what do I do then? _I thought hard and it finally struck me, Vega would have to stand up for herself, BY HERSELF. She can't feel pressured or she will always be stuck in the mentality that she's the reason he's a huge asshole. I felt my smile get bigger as I figured out the way to save my girlfriend from the life she doesn't deserve.

After a few more minutes I went outside to search for Vega, I saw her leaning against one of the trees with her cell phone in her hand nodding at something she heard. The sun beamed down on her sun-kissed chocolate waves that she currently had her hands running through and her Bronze skin was glowing. I looked as she hung up her cell and reached into her pocket pulling out some kind of little box. _What is that? _Then she pulled out a Zippo lighter and it all made sense, _GREAT, now my self destructive girlfriend is killing her lungs. _I walk up to her as I see her take a long drag and expel it into the air. "Vega smoking, who would've thought? So your killing yourself and the ozone layer, jeez I thought I was the bad one in this relationship." She turns and has a shit eating grin on her face as she simply shrugs, still taking the cigarette to her mouth. I groan loudly and watch as she gives me a 'what's your problem' look and pulls out the cigarette and once again exhaling. _Guess I'm going to have to take it the hard way. _ Before she can take another drag I put my hand behind her neck and pull her face towards mine and kiss her hard. She responds immediately and I can taste the nicotine on her breath but as much as it should disgust me it only makes me more addicted. Tori Vega was a drug that I had just recently tried and now I was hooked, hopefully she knew she couldn't get rid of me. As soon as I felt her melt even more into my embrace I stealthy took out the carton of cigarettes and her lighter, she moaned at the close contact when she felt my hand fiddle in her pocket thinking it was me grabbing her ass. _Oh Lord Vega is in to some kinky shit, I'm in trouble now. _With my other hand I pulled the cigarette she was currently holding now and tossed it away before she could grip it. She pushed me back when she realized my intentions and scowled as she felt the absence of 'death sticks' in her back pocket. Her scowl was so damn cute it had me laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. "So you're going to play dirty huh Jade? I can play dirty too." Before I even registered what she was saying she tackled me onto the ground and straddled my waist. I felt my eyes go wide and cheeks go beet red as I was pinned down on the ground. _WOAH TORI, not in public! Damn MMA training, I can't get out of this!_

Tori leaned over me, our lips centimeters apart when she started her attack, to bad I didn't know it was a innocent tickle attack that had me squirming under her the instant she touched my stomach. "Oh my Jade West is ticklish? Hmm I wonder what I can get out of her." She leans down further and I feel her lips lightly touch my ear lobe as she whispers, "I wonder if I can get you screaming my name, guess we're going to have to find out." _Tori Vega was put on this earth to kill me, I happily await my death. Just saying. _She leans back up with that God Damn grin on her face and tickles the shit out of me, I try not to budge but damn it's like someone gave her the blueprints to my body and highlighted the sections where I'm most ticklish. After a few minutes I can't take it and my eyes are watering as I laugh out loud, I'm trying to catch my breath and I feel my will diminishing. "TORI!" She looks down at me and her eyes are almost black with want. _So yelling out her name has that effect huh? Maybe I can use it to get me out from under her. _"Tori, baby please." I whimper out jutting out my bottom lip in a sexy pout, she shakes her head and closes her eyes as if I'm showing her something she can't have. I use this to my advantage and turn us around, her on the ground and me straddling her. I smirk at her surprised face and laugh to myself "Well well well, seems like I'm on top now huh? Don't worry I won't abuse the privilege like you did; now I remember you saying you were going to take me somewhere. Let's go." She gives me a smile and I get up off her and help her up. Then as we reach the house I throw away the now crushed cigarette pack and lighter as she grabs her keys. As I lock the door behind us on the way out, I'm suddenly pinned against it and see Tori looking at me with a suggestive smile and says "Remember I took MMA for 4 years West, I could've always switched positions again. I'm always on top." She gives me a wink and laughs as she glances at my blushing cheeks.

"So where are we going Vega?" I ask as we hop in her Mustang and drive out of the driveway. "Well considering that it's almost 2 Pm we have to go grab some lunch and talk." She grips the steering wheel a bit tighter and her shoulders tense up. "Vega is everything okay? What more do we have to talk about? I'm not giving up on you, now that I know everything doesn't change how I feel about you. I'll protect you." She gives me a smile that makes me want to wrap my arms around her and never let go, she clears her throat and her expression goes serious again. "Jade, we need to talk about how open were going to be about this relationship." I'm about to give her a snide remark saying I could care less what other people think but she cuts me off. "I know you don't care about how others talk about you but I want our friends to know before anyone else does, even if they were against it I wouldn't leave you but I'd like to have them aware." _Oh_ I give her a nod and stare straight ahead as I think of ways to break it to the group when Vega stops outside the local Diner and grabs my hand. "Wait Jade, I need you to promise me one thing." I give her a questioning look and motion for her to go on, "Don't ever interfere or get hurt trying to protect me, do you understand? I can't lose you too; I can take care of myself. I have been for over 3 years; promise me that you won't do anything stupid trying to defend me." I glare at her, "You think I could promise something like that to you? You know I can't." My response comes out shaky and laced with anger, the prospect of her getting hurt and me not doing anything about it made me want to rip out my own hair. She looks at me with unfazed eyes, and grips my hand tighter. "Promise me Jade West." I look down at her hands, hers tan and a bit scarred due to years of fighting and abuse, mine pale and smooth without any marring. I nod and she gives my hand a quick squeeze before letting go, the sadness in her face shows that she doesn't believe me. I can't reassure her either because I know it's true. I can't keep a promise that I would break without hesitation. It never occurred to me that when you gave your heart to someone it meant you'd also be in possession of theirs, the ability meant you could either break them, or shield them from anything you see unfit. I held Tori's heart in the palm of my hand, it was weak but strong, broken but made out of the hardest matter in the world, it was bruised and battered but it still beat in my palms. It was imperfectly flawless and I wouldn't let it be taken from me. Love does that to you. And if it wasn't clear to you by now, I was in love with Victoria Vega.

**Pretty long and silly filled huh? Next chapter the gang finds out about Tori and Jade. How will they react you ask, I have no clue! I have yet to write it. Till tomorrow, later folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A quick thanks to a friend who gave me some suggestions, this chapter is for you! Happy Fourth of July!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop**

**Tori POV**

Jade and I spoke about everything that there was to talk about, we spoke about the things that bothered us and the things we enjoyed. We laughed and argued about what we thought was 'cool', the other people in the Diner gave us weird looks but sometimes even they would laugh along with our silly bantering. "I'm telling you there is nothing wrong with liking only the cookie part of Oreos!" Jade shrieked out loud earning even more stares and giggles from the Diner. "WHAT? How do you not like the cream filling? That's just plain crazy." I give her a 'you serious' look. She just shrugs with a smirk, and shoves another bite of her cheeseburger in her mouth. I take a bite of my chicken nuggets which Jade didn't miss the opportunity to bug me about, and chew silently as I thought to myself. _We still need to talk about how we're going to tell our friends. I hope she isn't embarrassed or anything. _

"Hey why the long face Vega?" I concealed the hurt in my face as quickly as it showed and shrugged with a small smile in my face. Jade gave me a look that could kill, not believing the sorry excuse for a smile I had currently adorning my face. "Vega, what's going on? I know your lying spit it out, what's bothering you?" _Crap, the girl knows me so well already. _I took a sip of my Tea and swallowed past the hard lump in my throat as I answered back. "Jade I just want to know how we are going to tell our friends, but on top of that I just want to know if you're alright with what's going on. I don't want to rush things and I know I have a lot of baggage, being with me isn't easy." I closed my eyes and shook my head as if I could clear all the muddled thoughts and let go of everything that held me down. "People are going to talk about us; you've been cruel towards me since sophomore year. That doesn't just change in a day, were enemies now dating? That's like a cat and dog holding hands skipping down a meadow." Jade looks back at me with a face I can't decipher, she clears her throat and sits up straight. "Tori." Her saying my name was like a secret word that only she was allowed to speak, it coated my insides with warmth. "I won't lie when I say this will be hard, people will gossip and stare but I think of it as a passing craze." _A passing craze? We are not some kind of trend! _

"People will spread rumors and speak our names like we are some kind of disease, some may even treat us like we flick off nuns and blow up kittens on the weekends." _Leave it to Jade to come up with gruesome analogies_. "But you are my girlfriend; you're the constant in my life. Everyone will have their juicy fill of drama and then they'll move on to the next big thing going on in our school. Besides we go to an Arts school, there are tons of other gay couples, Even though we are now the hottest ones." She finishes with a wink. "Andre mentioned competing this weekend at the local gym for an MMA match; he also said you're going to be fighting someone as well for the trophy considering that this is your championship fight. I'm also assuming that every one of our friends is going to support you guys so we can all just tell them there." I reply with enthusiasm thinking it was a great idea but she doesn't stop there. "As for this relationship moving 'too fast' that is complete bullshit, I've been attracted to you since the showcase last year. It was only a matter of time before I jumped you; you just beat me to the punch. Your right you do have a lot of baggage, your life isn't at all easy but that doesn't make you any less special or amazing, in fact it makes me think you're even more spectacular how you haven't dug yourself in a hole and stayed in a fetal position with self pity. I know what you're thinking right now and yes you did party and drink to forget your problems and that doesn't sound any better than being in a hole but you still managed to act like you were alright and you don't even bat an eye when our friends complain about their lives when the things they go through are so mundane!" She reaches over the table and places her hand on top of mine, giving me a reassuring smile. "The only one who deserves to vent and complain about their life is you, and you have never done that. You live with a father who can't stand you and beats you, and on top of that you could kick his ass any day with your badass MMA training even though you choose not to. But never once has that stopped you from coming to school with a smile on your face. Don't sit there and think that you hide behind some façade because that really is you. You haven't realized it yet but the kind, caring and happy person you think you hide behind isn't some act, it's you. Tori Vega I love you and all your faults, I love the blinding smile you reserve only for me, I love that smirk you get when you're being a bit devious, I love those guarded chocolate eyes but mostly I love you because you're unselfish, strong and always there for others even when they don't deserve it. Also I would like to make it clear that you can't get rid of me, you're the next big thing to me since scissors'."

Jade looks triumphant and relieved to let all that out, but I'm still in shock to respond just yet. Jade doesn't speak in big paragraphs, she's the type of person who can say just one word and it wraps around your head like a snake constricting its prey. Every word that left her mouth sounded so sure that you never could doubt or argue against it, she always won. But now she sounded so vulnerable and every word that left her mouth was still strong but it shook with emotion, she was pouring out her heart which was something Jade West did not do unless she really cared. _Hold on a second, JADE WEST LOVES ME. I need to say it back before she closes all up again. _I quickly grab her chin and look deep into her eyes, I let my guard down and I take a deep breath as I lean in just inches apart from her lips. "And I love you Jade West, and don't worry I wouldn't get rid of you for all the happiness in the world." I crush my lips to hers and moan in delight, but it registers to me that we're in a public place so I pull back. She groans in disappointment and I smile at her. "Sorry Baby but there is too many people around and I'm not one for a big show." She leans back into her chair and crosses her arms, "It's cool Vega, and we have plenty of time later." I smile wide at the thought of continuing this later; in fact I'm a bit too excited.

"Can I ask you something though Vega?" I give her a slow nod and motion for her to go on. "Why are you such a damn good kisser, did you sleep around while you were partying or something?" Her voice is stern but I can hear it laced with poorly hidden jealousy. I sigh loudly and give her a guilty look, "Uhhm, well I... Look I'll be honest with you. I am not a virgin." Her eyes go wide with shock and her mouth twitches. "Yes I've slept both with guys and girls, even though sleeping with girls is better and I'm quite talented." I wink trying to lighten up the mood, her cheeks go red and her eyes are glazed over, I can only imagine the things she's thinking about. "At parties no one really knew me so I could be a bit wild and let my inhibitions go so I liked to play with people, It made the partying a little more numbing when I was seducing people, and then I learned I had the same effect on girls as I did boys and I added them to the mix." Her mouth was wide open now; she looked at me like I was freaking leper. She coughed and cleared her throat loudly as she tried to hide her blush that now spread to her neck, "Vega I never knew you were such a vixen. You're not a sex addict are you?" It was my turn to have my jaw drop the floor, "OF COURSE NOT! What is wrong with you, and sex is a way to numb everything out a bit, yeah it sounds sluttish but I'm not that type of person anymore. So let's just drop it okay?" She nods and then just as I thought she was going to drop it she laughs and her face breaks out in a devilish grin as she says "Man you're going to be fun in bed aren't you Vega?" I choke on my tea and let my face drop on the table as I try to fight back a blush. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Sorry everyone for updating a bit later than usual but it is a holiday so everyone has been dragging me outside to help with grilling some hotdogs and burgers! This may be the only update for today unless I update in the middle of the night or around midnight! See yall later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys did you have fun yesterday? Fourth of July is a bunch of fun here, we have games and tons of food. It gets crazy; someone even put a firecracker in my soda can. NOT A GOOD IDEA. Well hope you like the chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, I just own this pretty awesome Laptop**

**Jade POV**

The School week passed in a blur of secret make out sessions in the janitor's closet, piles of homework from my Screenwriting class and bugging Vega to no end. The bell had already rung and I was leisurely making my way to my locker to put away some books for the weekend, when I saw what looked like Vega and Ryder Daniels arguing by her locker. I couldn't make anything of what they were saying but Ryder Daniels looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, his hair normally styled was tousled and his clothes looked as if he put them on with a blindfold. Vega was running her hand through her neatly styled waves and her face showed that she was uncomfortable. I pretended to be rummaging in my locker when I spied in the corner of my eye, Ryder crying? _Ryder Daniels is crying, whoa I must've stepped in the twilight zone. _Vega took three quick steps toward him and pulled him into a hug and I felt jealousy build in the pit of my stomach as she gripped onto him like he was her anchor. Vega told me all about Ryder, they had met when she was fourteen and he introduced her to partying. Ryder Daniels was also as damaged as Vega, with parents who constantly fought, his mother slept around his fathers back and his father hasn't had a real conversation with him in over 2 years. Vega and him had something I could never understand, they clung to each other in desperation. A friend for three years isn't something you throw away, especially when you confided in each other. I pulled back all the Anger and Jealousy and shook it away, I trust Vega, and she would never do anything intentionally to hurt me. I headed towards Cat and Beck and we all drove off to our houses.

~~~ 3 hours later ~~~

A knock on my front door wakes me up from a heavenly nap and I made my way out of my warm bed. The windows were making weird noises and I glanced to see that it was pouring outside. I pulled open to see my girlfriend soaking wet holding a duffle bag with her head facing downwards. "Tori," I pull her inside and wrap my arms around her, she's shaking furiously and I let her go momentarily and grab a warm blanket from my living room and wrap her around it. I'm still holding onto her as I whisper, "Tori look at me, are you alright?" She mumbles something and I strain my ears to catch it but all I catch is "Promise me." I'm about to ask what I need to promise when she looks up and my hands tighten in a fist as I struggle to not hit something. Her face holds no expression and her eyes look cold and distant, her bottom lip is cut, her cheek bruised and inflamed but worst off is the cut above her eye. I curse loudly and wrap my hands tighter around her, after a few moments I carry her piggy back style to my bedroom and lay her on the bed. I rush to my bathroom and grab the First Aid kit and a few towels. I set the First Aid Kit in front of her and she expertly applies the proper medicine and techniques to stop the bleeding and swelling but this only makes me more infuriated seeing her so calm and collected cleaning herself already used to the routine, that it becomes as easy as tying her shoes. After she's all cleaned up I gather some pajamas and underwear from her duffle bag and put it in my bathroom, I wordlessly take her to my bathroom and turn on the shower and wait till its streaming hot water and I turn to leave closing the door behind me.

I head towards my bed and let myself drop on it, I bury my head in my pillow and I wipe away a tear that had the audacity to leave my tear duct without permission. I grip my bed sheets and scream into my pillow, muffling the sounds of my heart breaking. Tori Vega doesn't deserve this, that girl might as well be sunshine occupying a body because all she does is expel happiness and warm feelings. But that Bastard Father of hers takes it all away; he extinguishes the light and freezes out the warmth. Some people go throughout life always following the term "Life isn't easy". But to me listening to that term means giving up, so if you lose your job you just shrug it off and say life is easy? No, you work hard to make life easier; you go looking for another job, one that makes you happy to wake up every morning at the peak of dawn. Tori doesn't live by that term either, in fact she lives by her own which she mentioned at the diner days ago. "Life isn't easy; does that mean that you're supposed to just accept that it's difficult? You do what you think is right but I'm going to live life trying to better myself and those around me, I won't settle for a simple shrug and nonchalantly excuse myself to 'Life isn't easy'."

I don't notice the shower stop running and my bedroom door opening but I do notice the spot next to me on the bed become occupied. I look up from my pillow to see Vega lying next to me studying me with apprehensive eyes, I lift my arm and trace her jaw line all the way up to her model worthy cheekbones and cup her face. Her eyes close shut as if she's scared to open them and take the chance of breaking down. "Tori what happened? Why did he do this to you this time?" She hesitates and opens her eyes; I see that they're vulnerable and glistening from unshed tears. "When I went home today he was waiting for me inside my bedroom, when I asked him what was wrong he just said if I was competing tomorrow, I just nodded. He told me that while I was out enjoying my "perfect life" he was out working double shifts and I should learn more responsibility. He said if I was good taking hits from MMA I should be able to take some hits from him also. And next time he said I'd better be doing something more productive." _Dumb asshole and his petty logic. _"Are you still competing tomorrow Tori?" Her eyes get that oh so familiar spark that she displays when she's committed to fix or finish something and replies with a strong voice "Of course I am, it's my championships. And I'm going to win." As much as I'd rather her spending her Saturday with me in the safety of my house I knew she was determined to compete tomorrow and I was going to support her, so I shot her a wide smile and scooted closer to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Now Vega you're getting a bit excited there, seems like you have a thing for beating up people. You may need some counseling or therapy." She lightly pinches my hip and tells me to "shut up." Two hours later we still lie in bed talking and fall asleep, legs and arms tangled.

The next morning I'm in Vega's car and were headed to the gym, we get there a bit earlier than the rest of our friends (Aside from Andre) because she has to warm up. They set up a pretty big ring and chairs all around it, I take a seat and wait for my friends to show up. I hear a bubbly voice and turn to see Cat running towards me arms open wide, now I'm not much of a hugger but Cat's been my best friend since we were kids and I can't say no to her. She dives into my arms and laughs "Hi, Jade! You're here to see Tori?" Now Cat isn't stupid, in fact she's smarter than most people, she just doesn't flaunt her intelligence and she doesn't focus on anything she doesn't deem important. _Apparently my love life was deemed important. _"Yeah Cat I love seeing people get beat up remember?" She doesn't believe me but gives me a sweet nod and sits beside me. The rest of our friends arrive and they're all dumbfounded as to why I'm here, but I just shrug them off and give them the same answer I gave Cat. Before we see Tori fight we have to watch Andre. Andre and his opponent Trent enter the ring and nod at each other, they both circle each other and the bell is rung signaling the start of the match. Andre lands the first hit and then they're both sparring, while Trent is more built and undoubtedly stronger, Andre is fast on his feet. And I mean fast, he dodges most kicks and punches like they were moving at the pace of snails. The match is quickly won and Andre is crowned Champ in his division. We all cheer and give our congrats when suddenly the lights dim and a man enters the ring with a mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen its time for the Championship Fight to start, so if you'd let me introduce our fighters." A single spotlight is shone on a girl who is about 5'10 feet tall, with short blond hair framing her face, a single long scar on the right side of her face and black eyes. She was an intimidating person and she oozed years of fighting experience. "Here weighing at 156 and only one loss we have Knockout Katy from Crest Gym!" A few Crest fans cheered and gave out enthusiastic yells. Then another spotlight shined and the announcer got even more animated "On our other side weighing at 133 at 5'8 is our very own fighter with no losses is Victorious Victoria Vega!" Standing in purple shorts and only a Sports bra, hands covered in gloves was Vega, her hair braided down to almost the small of her back, she stood with a fierce look on her face. Thanks to her expertise the previous night her face injuries were not as noticeable and the bruises on her stomach were almost healed, her scars though were shining silver under the harsh light. She looked calm, assessing her opponent as she stretched her toned arms and cracked her neck. She was dangerous and even I was intimidated, my eyes left her figure to see that the whole crowd was entranced with her, they looked at her as if she was some kind of predator locked in a cage with her prey, which she was.

The bell rung and they moved at a slow pace, both of them waiting to make the first move. Katy got impatient and charged towards Vega, only for Vega to side step it and use the momentum to shoot out her arm in a deafening blow. Katy quickly recovered with a painful grunt and tried to lift Vega off her feet by grappling her waist, Vega hunched down and pulled Katy away from her and kneed Katy right in the face. Katy stumbled back, mouth bleeding and wiped the blood with the back of her arm. I looked to see Vega wearing a spine chilling smile as she rushed Katy and kicked her on the side of the head. Katy staggered backwards and tried to claim her balance but Vega was relentless as she grabbed Katy and lifted her off her feet and pinned her to the ground hands moving at an amazing pace. Katy put up her arms and attempted to block the hits. Vega looked for the opening in Katy's weak guard and let out an unforgiving punch to her jaw, Katy instantly went limp and Vega stood, it was a Knockout. Vega put both her hands up in triumph and I jumped to my feet clapping. The announcer congratulated her and handed her a huge gold trophy, her name already carved on the bottom. Her face broke out in a wide grin when she saw me and stepped out of the ring with her trophy in hand, she told Cat to hold it for a second and pulled me into an embrace and kissed me.

**Tori Vega you are one straight up Badass! Winning her championships like it was cake and kissing Jade in front of EVERYONE. Thanks for all the sweet reviews you guys are really to kind and I'm happy that you're all enjoying this story! I'll update again later, laters!**


	12. Chapter 12

The cats out of the bag, let's see how everyone takes the new relationship. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Nickelodeon does, if I did own them the show wouldn't be allowed on Nick.

**Tori POV**

Winning the fight of my life had been so easy, the high I felt after made me feel indestructible. It also made me incredibly stupid, why you ask? I just kissed Jade West in front of all our friends like it was the most natural thing in the world. We broke apart with sheepish grins and everyone was looking at us like we just admitted that Festus was our father and Nicki Minaj was our adopted mother. Cat just let out a loud sigh "FINALLY, the sexual tension between you guys was beginning to make me want to lock you both in a basement! It's about time you guys boned each other." _Holy shit, Cat did not just say that. _Now all of us were staring at her, momentarily forgetting about Jade and I. After a few seconds of us staring at Cat like she just started talking French, Andre spoke up. "Is this some kind of sick joke Tor?" I looked at him feeling myself getting defensive, "No it's not some kind of sick joke Andre, it wasn't supposed to come out this way but Jade and I are together." Andre's whole body tensed and his jaw wired shot, his hands balled into tight fists and I could hear the grinding of his teeth. "What the fuck Tor? You're MY best friend and you don't even have the decency to tell me you have feelings for Jade? Are you shitting me right now?" I took a menacing step towards him and I gave him a warning glare, he took a step forward and we were dangerously close. That's when Jade walked over and separated us with her hands, "Andre, Tori stop. You guys are best friends, I'm sorry Andre that you had to find out this way but I really do care about Tori."

I turned to the rest of our friends, "Are you guys okay with this? I know it looks a bit weird but it kind of just happened." Robbie and Rex nodded and Robbie broke out in a big smile, "Two girls making out in front of me, I'm cool." Rex butts in. Cat was smiling like an idiot so she was obviously okay with it, and I turned to see Beck walking up to Jade and I with a small smile and hugged us both "As long as you guys are happy, I'm okay with it." I looked back at Andre and he still had a scowl on his face, I returned the look. "If you're serious about this Tori, fight me in the ring. If you win I won't say anything against it but that doesn't mean I'll be okay with it, I'll just give you a chance. But If I win then I get to talk as much shit as I want and you and Jade can't do anything in front of me." Disbelief adorned my face and I looked at my peers to see them wearing similar expressions, except Jade. She looked downright furious, her hands were shaking and she looked seconds away from ending Andre's life. I put my hand on her shoulder and she instantly relaxed but there was still an icy glare on her face. "Fine Andre, we'll fight but get one thing straight whether I win or lose we won't ever be the same again. Consider us friends if you'd like but I won't ever want to be closer than that." It hurt to say that to someone I loved, Andre was caring, sweet, talented and funny but he had no right to do this. His face contorted in pain for a second and the hurt registered in his eyes, he looked at me as if he wanted to take it all back, he severed something special between us and now he had to pay the price. His facial expression turned cold again and nodded, we walked to separate corners of the ring; the gym was deathly quiet since the crowd had already all dispersed. I saw Andre putting on protective gear and he looked up at me and he looked confused. "Why aren't you putting on your Gear?"

I matched his gaze and cracked my bare knuckles, "I want to feel every punch you throw and every hit I deliver." "Vega this is fucking stupid, you're going to get hurt, this isn't worth it!" Jade shouted from behind me and I could see Beck struggling to hold her back. Andre took off all his gear as well and stretched, he bounced on his feet warming up. "I'm sorry Jade, I'll be okay don't worry." I give her a reassuring smile as she yells profanities at me, I just laugh to myself. The ring is such a familiar place to be, living in fear for so many years I haven't considered my house as my home but here standing just feet from my opponent, my blood pumping, adrenaline coursing through my limbs and my eyes dancing with fire, this was my home. "Cat," I searched for the redhead and found her sitting next to Beck with a worried expression in her eyes. "Do me the favor of ringing the bell." She solemnly nods and rings it, Andre and I stare down each other, I make the first move and rush towards him, my fist connects with his face and my knuckles ache. He recovers and his left hand lands me on right cheek. We continue hitting each other till both our faces are covered in blood and were both grunting in pain. We've reached both our limits now it was all down to who wanted it most, I look at Jade who looks like she wants to jump in the ring and finish it, she looks at me and I see the worry and concern on her face, I can't even imagine what I look like, covered in blood and sweat I probably look like a crazed killer. I hear feet running towards me and see Andre charging towards me, he grips my waist and throws me to the ground, I groan in pain and all the air is knocked out of me.

"Do you give up Tori, does it hurt yet? This is what I feel every time I have to look at you now gazing at her like she's the best thing that's ever happened to you, you'll never look at me like that!" _Oh my god I've been so blind, he likes me and here I am flaunting my new found love in front of him. _Momentarily distracted he twists my arms in a painful way and I scream in pain. Jade yells out but it's all bunched together and my vision is getting blurry, but I won't let him win. I wrap my legs around him and constrict his waist, he yells in pain and I switch our positions, I punch him once in the face for good measure and turn him over so his back is facing me, I position his arms in behind his back and pull them apart till he submits. He screams and I let him go, I won the fight but I may have lost my friend. I scoot back and put my head in between my legs and my breath leaves my lungs in rugged pants. My nose is bleeding and my left brow is split open, there's a cut on the bottom of my right eye on my cheekbone and my body is throbbing in pain. I hear broken sobs and look at Andre curled up in a fetal position, I push myself to my feet and make my way towards him. "I'm so sorry Andre, I was blind I didn't know you had feelings for me but I love Jade. You took this way out of proportion, and here we are now both covered in blood, our muscles aching and were both hurt. I know I said we can't be best friends but I'd like a second chance." I offer him my hand and his cheeks are wet with salty tears, he ponders this for a moment but he gives me a hopeful smile and takes my hand. We step out the ring and are tackled by our friends. I push past them and make my way towards Jade, her eyes are red and her bottom lip is shaking. I pull her into a hug, "Vega your getting blood all over my leather jacket." Her voice is scratchy and broken, she tries to hold back the tears but they escape and my bare shoulder is covered with them. I hold her tighter because Jade never cries, I've only seen her cry one time and that was over Beck, even then it wasn't this intense. Her whole body was writhing as she let out sobs, "God Damnit Tori, how could you go along with that, I had to see you get hit over and over again! Your such an idiot!" I let out a chuckle and whisper into her ear, "I'm here Jade, nothing will take me away. Now I need a shower, I'm getting blood all over this sexy leather." She wipes her tears away and gives me a smirk, and walks over to Beck. I walk over to Andre and give him a quick hug, things are shaky now but we could always fix it. I let him go and make my way to the lockers, covered in blood, bruises and sweat I should feel pretty bad but all I could think about is Jade and the relief of not having to hide anymore, at least in front of my friends anyway.

**So everyone in the end is okay with Jade and Tori, but there still some unfinished business we have to get through. Review if you like! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But I do own some badass witty lines and a bunch of silly faces!**

**Jade POV**

It's been 3 weeks since the fight and us coming out to our friends, true to my word Hollywood Arts High was on top of our relationship and kept track of us like the New York Times, but it only lasted a week and a half. Everyone got bored and moved on to the upcoming Talent Show next Friday, the school was a buzz due to everyone trying to get in. Tori auditioned by singing a song and dancing, I begged her to let me know what she was going to sing during the Talent Show but she said it was a surprise. While everyone accepted us in stride, Trina gave us shit. She said she didn't want to be known as the girl whose sister was dating the head Gank. I laughed at her and told her she should be lucky to be known as anything considering she was talentless. Tori was hurt and angry by her sisters attitude and had a talk with her, Vega begged Trina not to tell her dad claiming she'd tell him when she was 'ready' but was really worried about how her Father would react. Trina agreed and said she wouldn't say a word if she hooked her up with some kid in Tori's math class, Tori quickly agreed. Apart from all that Vega and I have been getting a lot closer, we talked so much about the littlest things. For instance, Vega's favorite color is Purple, she loves Green Tea with a passion, her favorite artist isn't some garbage Pop singer it's actually Fiona Apple and her favorite thing to do when she was down was sit outside at night and try naming all the constellations while listening to Snow Patrol. On top of getting to know her better we were getting more intimate, I made a memory of everything that made Tori 'tick', if I brushed my fingertips along her waist near her hips it never failed to make her shudder, biting her earlobe gently made her grip tighter on my hips, kissing her where her neck met her shoulder always granted me with a moan and nipping her bottom lip caused her to tangle her hair on my hair and pull lightly while kissing me even me harder.

We haven't crossed the unspoken boundary line known as sex; she was waiting till I was ready. I've had sex with Beck and one other guy before her but this was totally different. I'm all for having sex with Vega but she's so damn infuriating always stopping before we got to ahead of ourselves claiming the time wasn't right. In a way I understood her logic, while I did love Beck I wasn't really IN love with him. Sex with Vega was going to "Special" as some mushy saps called it. But the girl is going to kill me if she keeps leaving me sexually frustrated! "Hey babe, you alright over there? You've been stabbing that harmless piece of chicken for 20 minutes; I hope you know it's been dead for a while now." Tori said with a blinding smile as she took a sip of Arizona Tea. I scoffed "Pfft Vega, you think you're funny or something? How about I stab you in place of the chicken?" I said with a devious smile winking at her. "Well then, I'll keep my mouth shut, I'm just worried for all the other rotisserie chicken in the future that has to deal with you." Tori said as she popped a Spicy Cinnamon gum piece in her mouth. _What a smart ass_. I rolled my eyes and walked with her to our last period of the day, Sikowitz's class. Our mental teacher wasn't in today because he ran out of coconuts and had to go buy some more, so we got stuck with a sub that just told us to do whatever we wanted for the remainder of class. I pulled out my screen writing class homework and got to work on the short movie I was directing. Something poked me in the temple after a bit of 'tweaking' my play and I looked up to see Tori playing with her pencil trying to act oblivious and innocent, "Vega you poke me again ill tell Cat your ticklish on your ribs." Knowing very well Cat would tickle her till she peed, Vega stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes and I chuckled at her antics, "Jeez West you're such a bully, with that attitude no one will ever date you!" I rolled my eyes but smiled at her, "Oh no! I'll never find my special snookums that will fly me off on his private jet and live on a farm with thirteen kids? Oh sweet Corn on the Cob!" I said in 'Tori's Voice' while letting out an over dramatic sigh.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori yelled and the rest of the class looked back at the sound of our bantering, few of them chuckling already used to our constant back and forth. "Hey guys!" A voice filled with childish innocence came barreling from next to us as the petite redhead scooted her desk next to mine. "Hey Cat." Tori said with a sickly sweet voice, I leaned back and said a casual "Sup." popping the P. "I was thinking about going to the beach tomorrow, want to come?" Cat said with a pitch only she could achieve and excitement that sounded like she had just one the fucking lottery. I tensed when I remembered the last time we went to the beach, _Not the sweating! _"Cat are you serious? Remember the last beach trip? You left us to go dance with some dudes while we almost died of heat strokes! You must be slow if you think I'm going with you guys again." I snarled out. "I'd be happy to go Cat, but I'm taking my own car this time. Jade will ride with me don't worry." I glared at her, when did she get the nerve? I kept my mouth shut and just sat there my eyes Iced over as I stared at Vega. She returned the glare and mumbled something about ganky girlfriends. "Okey dokey, see you guys at the beach tomorrow!" Cat bounced off towards Robbie and Rex to invite them. "Jade, stop being such a butt, you're going to have fun at the beach tomorrow or else. My jaw dropped open, did she just threaten ME? And did she just call me a butt, really is she like ten? "Vega I wouldn't threaten someone who can easily get you back." She noticeably gulped but kept a straight face, "Jade if you have fun tomorrow I'll do whatever you want." My head shot up and I felt my smile grow wide, I felt like my cheeks were going to split, "Alright Vega, whatever I want to do WITH or TO you is the deal. No going back if you agree to this, are you in?" Her face took on a comical expression as she started fidgeting in her seat, no doubt nervous to what I had planned. "Y-y-yes I agree." Her voice contained excitement and was also projecting nervousness. I tsk'd out loud and shook my head, "Vega you just made a deal with the Devil and signed with your blood." I pulled on my leather jacket and grabbed my messenger bag as the bell rung; Vega was still frozen in her seat. I laughed evilly and took her hand as we exited the building, I gave her a quick peck on the lips and I drove home thinking about all the things I couldn't wait to do to Tori. The smile on my face never once leaving, in fact I'm pretty sure it got wider as I completed my list of things to 'do'.

**I told you guys I wouldn't change Jade to much, she's still the Gank we all know and love! Beach chapter next update, Girls in Bikinis and Boys in trunks. I think everyone will be satisfied (; Till the next update later today, Adios! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But I do make a mean Mac n Cheese! **

**Tori POV**

_I look pretty damn good_. I smiled at my reflection as I turned to inspect the dark purple bikini that I was currently wearing. I pulled on some faded light blue short shorts, a cropped white top with tribal patterns on it and a pair of flip flops. I grab my Ray Bans, Pack of gum, Car keys, PearPod and my beach bag, I give a quick goodbye to Trina who is currently reciting lines for some production in front of her mirror and she waves me off. I head out my front door and climb in my 'stang' and text Jade that I'll be there in 20 minutes. She texted back with a 'can't wait', I'm not really looking forward to the torture she has planned for me today. Why did I agree to such a stupid deal? _Cause you're a closet Masochist._ I head through a Drive Thru coffee joint and order myself some Green Tea and Jade a hot cup of Coffee, maybe it'll convince her to go easy on me. I stop outside her house and let out a quick honk, I turn my radio a bit up as I wait for her and listen to 'The Promise: Into The light' by In This Moment, I close my eyes and sing along. My fingers are drumming along the steering wheel and I bob my head a little, getting way into the song, suddenly I feel hot lips press against my semi open ones, without opening my eyes I already know who it is. Just when I was really getting it she pulls back and my eyes open to see Jade staring at me amused and a mischievous smirk on her face.

I rake my eyes slowly over her, she's wearing even shorter shorts than I am, and she's wearing a tight cropped tank top decorated with a giant British flag and some sandals. The green eyes that always capture my attention are hidden behind a pair of Pilot shades and her usually worn down hair is up in a high pony tail. She catches me staring and her Smirk grows even wider, "Hey Beautiful, looking great as always." I say while wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. Her cheeks get a bit pink and she rolls her eyes, "Not looking to shabby yourself Vega." I give a fake gasp and put my hand against my chest, "What are you talking about Jade, I look Hot!" She laughs at me and buckles her seat belt, I hand her coffee and she gives me a thanks as I back out of the Driveway. "Hey Vega, don't think I forgot about our deal today." I groaned and smacked myself in the forehead; I gave her my best pout. "B-b-but I got you coffee!" She just stared at my lip and shrugged, "I said thanks for the coffee, and don't worry it won't be too bad." I let out a snort, "I highly doubt that, all I'm saying is that whatever you have planned can you not do it in front of everyone at the beach?" She gives a laugh, her shoulders going up and down as she shakes her head. "Oh Vega, everything I have planned is for tonight, your sleeping over remember?" _Oh shit shit shit shit shit. _"Ju- Jade uhmm, what exactly are we doing?" My hands were getting sweaty and I could feel the heat enter my cheeks. I stopped at the corner of the beach in the parking lot and looked at Jade, she leaned close to me and her lips touched my ear, her hot breath making me shudder. "Now Tori if I told you what I had planned it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it? And where's the fun in that?" I turned my head towards her and gave her a half assed glare, "You're a cold cold bitch West, and you know the wait is going to kill me." I narrowed my eyes at her and she just gave me an innocent smile and shrugged. We got off the car and made our way hand in hand to the beach.

Our friends were waiting for us under a tent they set up a few feet away from the water, Andre was in dark red swimming trunks and his shirt was already pulled off, Beck was in a skin tight Tank top wearing Dark blue Trunks while grilling some Hot dogs and Burgers, Robbie was sitting rummaging around the cooler with Yellow Trunks on. They all greeted us and I even gave Andre a quick hug, things were still rough between us but we were getting through it. I looked around searching for my favorite red head, "Hey guys where's Cat I though—" "TORI, JADE!" A ball of fire came rushing toward us as Cat stood up from the Sand Castle she was sculpting. "Check it out I'm Ariel!" She twirled around and gave goofy poses; I took a second to admire her petite form in that red bikini before I began shedding my own clothes. I pulled my shirt over my head and adjusted my Bikini top and took off my sandals, I left my shorts on for a second to take a drink from the alcohol that Beck managed to smuggle in. I know I shouldn't exactly be drinking but it's been weeks since I had any drinks and I thought I deserved it. I heard someone clear their throat, I turned and my hand almost dropped the beer I was holding. I felt my eyes go glazed over as I saw Jade in a dark green bikini, the top clung to her breasts like a second skin and the bottom hugged her ass. I don't exactly know how long I was staring at her but I could feel my body go up in flames, _We're in public, We're in public, We're in public. _I closed my eyes but her damn image might as well have been burned in retinas because I kept seeing her! "Like what you see Tori? Sorry but thanks to the deal you can't touch me till I say you're allowed to." Her breath was cool against my scorching skin and I let out a whimper. _No touching? What? Jade West is an evil person! Worst. Girlfriend. EVER. _No I won't let her get to me; if I can't touch her then I might as well put on a show. Game on West.

I stepped back away from her and gave her an impish grin; her face took on a confused look. "Hey Cat can you come over here for a sec?" I called to the little redhead as she came bouncing over, "Kay Kay!" I made both my hands wet with the moisture that clung to my beer bottle and I gave Cat my best pout, "Cat I can't get my shorts wet and my hands are kind of moist can you pull them down for me?" Cat gave me a weird look then shrugged and unbuttoned my shorts. I saw Jade stiffen in the corner of my eye and her hands balled into fists. She was mad jealous, I gave a victorious grin as I saw her right eye twitch, Cat slowly pulled down my shorts, she looked up and gave me a wink already understanding what was going on. I gave her a subtle nod as she continued to pull the denim at an antagonizing slow pace. Cat pulled off my shorts and handed it to me, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said thanks. Cat gave me a sly smile and skipped away, Jade walked up to me and gripped my hips hard. "Whoa there Jade, everything alright?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes at her, she growled "No one touches you except me, got that Vega?" I stepped back and put my hands up in surrender, "Sorry I don't want to get to close to you I might touch you." Her face broke out in a grin and I felt my eyebrows shoot up, this wasn't good. I walked away before there was bloodshed because you never know what's going to happen with my girlfriend. I dug through my bag and found my sunscreen. _I really don't need to get any darker._ "You need some help putting that on your back?" Jade asked with a questioning look. "Sure thanks that'd be great." I shoot a smile and lay down on the towel. After a few seconds I felt the cold cream press against my back and I let out a hiss. _Crap that's cold. _Jade lathered my back with sunscreen and went deliberately slow up my legs claiming "I'm preventing skin cancer Vega." But she was doing this to get me back, darn tease. When I thought she was done, I let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't that bad.

But then I felt her hands press against my waist again and I let out a yelp, "What are you doing Jade?" She laughed evilly and whispered darkly "Vega I said you couldn't touch me, I can touch all I want." Her hands dipped under my body and circled my stomach; she traced invisible patterns on my stomach, then her hands creeped along the top of my bottom bikini. I bit my lip to prevent myself from moaning out loud, right when I thought she was going to go further she pulled her hands away and laid on the towel next to me. "Jade you're such a freaking tease, and on top of everything I can't even touch you!" I groaned and put my head on my arms. "Aww but Tori we still have the rest of the beach day, and don't forget about tonight. I've got tons of things planned for tonight." Her voice was pure sex; seduction clung to every word that left her mouth. All I knew was that I was in deep shit and the day wasn't even close to ending.

**We finish the Beach trip next chapter and we get inside Jades head to see what exactly she has "planned" for Tori. Till tomorrow! **


	15. Chapter 15

**What does Jade have planned? Let's find out! Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But I do own an assortment of cool dance moves and I play mean basketball! **

**Jade POV**

Messing with Tori Vega is one of the top ten things I enjoy doing, it's currently number 3. I can honestly admit that I had a great time at the beach. We played a quick game of volleyball, Girls versus Boys; girls won thanks to Robbie who was as athletic as he was cool. We also had chicken fights in the water and Tori beat everyone of course. Dumb MMA training made her into the she hulk, but we got her back. And we got her back good. Cat and I snickered as we found a hermit crab lying right near the water; I grabbed it by the shell and swam towards Tori. "Hey babe, having fun pretending your SpongeBob?" Tori laughed and poked me in the cheek, "Then that means your Patrick Jade, how does it feel being pink and stupid." Clever Tori, very clever. I snaked my hands along her waist and subtly moved my hand under her bikini bottom and placed the hermit crab. I swam a few feet behind her and motioned everyone closer, "I just put a hermit crab in Vega's bikini" I laughed, Beck gave me a disapproving yet amused look, Andre looked like he wanted to warn her, Cat laughed and said something about Tori having crabs and Robbie just looked plain confused. Vega caught us staring at her and gave us a weird look, "What are you guys—"Her face got a scrunched up and she started fidgeting, she let out a horrified scream and started thrashing around the water. "WHAT THE HELL IS IN MY BIKINI?" Then to my complete horror and amusement she pulled off the bottom of her bikini and threw them at my face. The dark water hid her "Valuables" as she still splashed around, "WEST I SWEAR TO FUCKING TRINA I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS, NOW THROW ME MY BOTTOMS!" Tori Vega was half naked in the ocean, surrounded by tons of people. Best day ever.

By now everyone was laughing at the half Latina as her face got red and she remained stiffly away from us. "Nah I think I'll keep this portion of your bikini for a while longer Vega, toddles." I swam as fast as I could towards shore, everyone trailing behind me leaving Vega in the ocean all by herself while she shrieked like an angry Walmart customer. I grabbed a stick on the beach and tied the bottom of the bikini to it and waved it around. I stuck it in the ground and all the guys danced around it with wearing ridiculous amount's of sunscreen on their faces as they mimicked wearing tribal paint. We all took pictures posing with the 'Bikini Stick' posting it on the Slap and messed with Tori for about twenty more minutes till I finally felt a bit guilty and took it over to her. I swam a safe distance close to her and threw it; she caught it in one hand and hastily put them on. When I caught her expression I actually felt a bit nervous, her eyebrows were scrunched down, her Jaw clamped painfully tight, her mouth set in a straight line and her eyes were swimming with liquid anger. I swam in a rush to shore and Tori took her time getting out of the water. She wordlessly dried herself and grabbed a Pepsi-Cola; she gave me a look that said I was in major trouble. I pretended I didn't notice and everyone hung around the tent talking, Tori and Cat went to go lie on the Towels and the guys were eating talking about some upcoming football game. I grabbed my PearPod and relaxed against the seat, not realizing that I had drifted asleep.

I woke to Vega nudging me, "How long was I out?" I questioned groggily, my voice thick with sleep. "You were out about an hour, everyone wants to head to Cats place to shower and then were going to head home." Vega said, but she had a weird look on her face. I stood up and pulled on my shirt and shorts along with my sandals and gathered my beach bag. Everyone was avoiding me and laughing quietly to themselves. _That's weird.. _I ignored them and walked with Vega to her car, we put our stuff in the trunk and we climbed into the car. I pulled out my phone to check the time; _It's only six, great than were running on time. Vega's surprise will be revealed tonight around eight. I hope she loves it. Wait a sec.. Why do I have 78 notifications? _I scrolled down to The Slap app and clicked on the crazy amount of notifications. I was seen in a photo, whaaaat? The page loaded and I gasped at what I saw, Vega did certainly get me back. The photo contained me sleeping with Tori smiling next to me and my face decorated with black marker, my eyes were framed by glasses made from ink, a mustache drawn so well that it almost looked real, a soul patch that covered my chin and in big bold letters read Gank along my forehead. Tori was smiling wide in the picture and her chocolate eyes looked mischievous. Below the photo read, '_**Shes going to kill me but paybacks a butt, love you Jade'**_ she tossed me some wipes and focused nervously on the road. "Well Vega," My voice held no emotion, and she squirmed in her seat. "You're pretty damn awesome." Her eyes were shining with smugness and her smile was so wide I thought her face was going to crack. But I had to admit I was damn proud, I reached over and grabbed some wipes cleaning off the messy gunk that covered my face.

We all showered at Cats and hung out for a while before we all headed home, Vega was wearing Dark Jeans and a red blouse that clung to her curves, her skin was darker due to the amount of time we spent in the sun and her hair lighter. _She looks gorgeous as always and looks pretty right for tonight. _Now I was far from romantic, in fact I hated sappy shit that people desperately looked forward too. I never understood why people jumped over bridges, climbed mountains, or anything else more ridiculous to show their affection, when did 'I love you' not become enough? But Vega was into all of that so I arranged a special dinner at my house; I also got her a big bouquet of flowers and a silver bracelet that read 'Mine' in cursive letters on top of her dinner plate. I had told her that she was in deep trouble yesterday just to mess with her a bit; the deal was just a scheme to get her on edge. I wasn't actually going to do anything remotely evil today to her, well aside from the evil things I did at the beach anyway. I wanted tonight to be all about her, I actually planned the trip to the beach and made Cat looked like she thought of it, then I acted the part of going against it to see how Tori would react. After we all agreed I actually was tempted to do bad things to Tori, for fun of course but when I made it home I had a change of heart. I wanted to show her that I was all in, and by that I meant our relationship. I was really in love with her, and so I wanted to make a grand gesture the only way I knew how. We stepped out of the vehicle and I opened the door for Tori, she was surprised but didn't say anything except a warm Thanks. I pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes, "Jade, what are you doing exactly?" I tied the ends and waved my hand over her face, "I told you tonight was a surprise now be quiet and prepare to be awestruck." I walked her towards the front door and led her inside, I sat her down at the table I positioned near the grand piano and the chef brought out the appetizers. I stood behind her and let the blindfold fall.

She gasped and raised a shaking hand toward her mouth, she lowered it and bit her lip. "Jade this is Beautiful, I can't believe you did this." She smiled at me and I felt my insides warm, it was like I could feel the love emanating in waves from her. _I'm really beginning to turn into a sap. _Her eyes finally left mine and she noticed the box on her plate, she lifted the velvet cover and let out a shaky breath, her fingers caressed the Bracelet and let her fingers glide against the heart shaped Amethyst stone on the top, she turned it over to the long clasp and read the engraving. Her eyes shining as I gently took her wrist and put on the bracelet. She tugged my arm and captured my lips, everything she wished she could say was spoken through this kiss, her lips molding against mine and her hands gripping my hair. It was the best thank you I had ever received. But we weren't done yet, I climbed out of my seat and into the piano bench. I lifted up the piano cover and lightly glided across the keys; I placed them in the appropriate position and began to play. The lyrics leaving my voice as my hands played.

**You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want**

The words leave my mouth in a sweet melody, and I look at Tori who looks as if she's hypnotized, looking at me with complete adoration.

**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine  
I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts**

I sing the rest of the song the emotion practically dripping from my voice, it's scary how true the words are, I was scared giving my heart to Tori, but I gave it a shot and she hasn't done anything to hurt me. I'm fighting against all odds, against her father and her fucked up life and I was making progress, her walls already came crashing down for me. She gave up Partying, Smoking and anything else stupid she used to involve herself in. All for me. I walk slowly over to her and she doesn't hesitate to wrap her long arms around me, the comfort I feel in her embrace is unreal, I still feel my Gank self but the sharp edges are smoothed over and I don't feel like I'm made of stone. Both of us changed over the course of this relationship, thankfully for the better. There was no way in hell I would give this up and I'd be damned if I let her father take her away from me.

**Bet you didn't see that coming, you guys were probably thinking Jade had some sadistic crazy things in store for Tori, but I'm not one for making things go as planned so put in my own twist. Were you fooled? The song is One and Only from Adele, as I was looking for it I saw that Elizabeth Gillies (Jade) actually covered it! Pretty cool coincidence if you ask me. Next chapter is going to be.. Lovey. Stick around, for a later update! Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning Lemon taking place in this chapter, Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But I have a sister if anyone wants one!**

**Tori POV**

Dinner with Jade was... God I can't even explain how fantastic it really was. After the song and our embrace we settled down and began eating. It was quiet, but not the quiet that makes people uncomfortable; we were just enjoying each other's company. We talked about how Jade came up with everything and I was shocked that she had this all planned before the beach, she even made Cat invite everyone so It didn't look like she was planning anything. _The girl is an evil mastermind_. My heart was filled to the brim with happiness; I haven't felt this way in years. Jade made everything else go away, I didn't need medication, drugs, alcohol or partying when I was with her. She was my antidote, as cheesy as that sounds its true. Falling in love is supposed to be this huge scary scenario that most people tend to shy away from, but I don't really think True Love is scary. Thinking you're in love with someone is scary, you don't know how you're supposed to react, how much you let the person in, it's like walking on broken glass. If you step too hard you'll get cut but if step to lightly then you're just slowing yourself down. But once you let all the insecurities out and admit to yourself that you are indeed in love then everything will get a bit easier, you learn to trust one another, then it leads to knowing the person so well that you can tell by their body language what's going on through their head before they open their mouths and finally you give yourself to that person entirely, which feels like jumping in a frozen lake with a rope tied around your waist. You'll either be swept away by the water and freeze to death, or someone will pull you back out and hold you till you're no longer cold.

We finish dinner and I reach out to take the plates to the kitchen when Jade stops me "Tori relax, I already got someone to do that. Let's just go upstairs and get freshened up." We walked upstairs and brushed our teeth and washed our faces. As we reached her door I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed her inside as she turned around to face me and kissed her for all I was worth. I spun us and pinned her against her bedroom door and locked it. Then we stumbled aimlessly till we reached her bed and I was on top of her. My tongue pushed inside her mouth and she moaned as I explored every inch of her mouth. I broke apart to catch my breath and looked down at her, surrounded by red sheets, pale skin and emerald eyes overcome by darkness, desire cloaking them. "Jade, are you ready for this? I-I don't want to rush you." She stared at me and nodded quietly, I leaned down and the atmosphere around us was charged with electricity. I kissed her again, though this time slow as I savored every bit of her, my hands found her shirt and I pulled it over my head breaking our kiss for just seconds before resuming. I let my hands wander all over her flat stomach, pale skin soft, I traced every inch and curve. I wanted this to mean something other than just Sex; I wanted to show her I cared about her by caressing every inch of skin she permitted me. I removed my lips from hers and lowered them to her neck, nipping and sucking already leaving marks on her creamy skin. My mouth made its journey down and I kissed every part of her while she moaned and gasped under me. I reached her bra and made my arm move from its wandering to the clasp on her back, I removed it with one hand and took it off her and tossed it somewhere in the room. I moaned at the sight of her full perky breasts, I put my mouth on the taut pink bud and tugged carefully, nipping it gently. "F-f-f-fuck Tori." My name left her mouth in a heavy gasp and I basically melted against her. I pushed my knee against her center began grinding her slowly. Preparing her for what I was soon about to do.

Her breaths became quick, heavy and labored as she tangled her delicate fingers in my hair, I left her nipple and kissed my way down to her navel, and I traced my tongue around it and blew cold air and watched as she shuddered. I let my hands follow the sexy v-cut of her stomach and hips; I pulled off her jeans and sexy boy shorts in one fluid movement, and kissed the inner part of her thigh. I placed my hand on her clit and made slow but firm circles, I held down her hips as she writhed around and swirled my tongue inside of her, eliciting loud moans from the Raven Haired girl. I licked my lips and put two strong flexible fingers inside of Jade, plunging in and out at an unforgiving pace hitting that special spot that made Jade whimper in pleasure. Jade came crashing down and her body shook as she climaxed, but I didn't ease up as I helped my girlfriend ride out her orgasm. Catching both our breaths I climbed back up towards Jade and gave her a kiss, but she gripped both my hips and pinned me to the soft bed. "You're turn Vega." Jade said with a sultry voice and we headed into Round Two as she ripped my clothing off my body.

* * *

I've never woken up next to someone after sex; I usually would've stealthily climbed my way out of the bed, picked up my clothes and head home. But this was Jade and I was curled against her, legs tangled and her hot breath against my neck. I untangled myself from her and looked at the time, it was only 9 am but I wanted to go use the bathroom and make some breakfast. I made my way out of the warm bed, making sure I didn't wake her and grabbed some clothes. I headed to the bathroom and contemplated a quick shower, the shower one as I looked at my sex hair. After I finished I wrapped myself around in a towel and got dressed I brushed my hair, making my way downstairs. I found eggs in the fridge along with some pancake batter and started heating up the stove. As I watched the eggs fry my mind wandered to last night, feeling Jades cool hands make their way across my body made me smile. Sex has never been that great, I guess that's how it is when you're with someone you love. I poured the coffee in a mug and grabbed some orange juice for myself, I flipped the pancakes which I added mini chocolate chips to and put them on a plate. I set it all on the table and heard feet shuffling down the stairs, "Hey Vega, you made some breakfast? You are a saint." Her arms wrap around me and I give her a kiss, she's dressed and showered, she looks really happy. Not at all like the Ice Queen she is around others, I'm actually proud at myself knowing I'm the one who caused it. We eat in silence and her face is content as she eats, "Damn Vega, you make pretty great pancakes, is there anything you're not good at?" I face her and make put on a 'thinking face', "Nah I'm pretty much awesome at everything." I wink at her and her cheeks get red, I let out a chuckle and she throws a piece of pancake at my face. "Hey! No throwing pancakes at the chef!" She smirks "I do what I want." Her voice is playful and I can't help but smile at her. But my happiness is short lived as my phone rings and I glance at the text.

**Get over here Victoria. -Dad.**

**Dun Dun DUN! "Aly you're so cruel for leaving this in a cliff hanger!" Guys I'm sorry but I gotta keep you on your toes! As for the Sex Scene I hope it was bearable, I did promise a lemon and I won't go back on my words. Sorry if it was terrible, I really did try. Now in other news, I am going to New York tomorrow so I don't know when I'm going to update, I will update there most likely, but you may not see me for at least two days if not three days. Don't hate me please, it's just that it's my cousins first birthday, and I got tickets to see Wicked on Broadway so excuse me if I am excited. Love you all, thanks for the support. Till next time, have a great weekend! **


	17. Chapter 17

"**Aly? You're back!" Why yes I am. Sorry everyone for being gone, I'm currently in New York right now for family bonding time, Basketball Scouters and Vacation. I got some Wicked tickets, I can't wait for Broadway! Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But check this out! :D :D D: ;D :[D Look at all the faces I can make with the letter D. I must be talented!**

**Jade POV**

I was happily chewing my pancakes and drinking my hot coffee, last night's events running rapidly in my mind. Suddenly I heard the vibrating of Tori's phone, the buzzing sound causing my blood to drop temperature. I watched her face transform to curiosity to fear in a matter of seconds, all I could come up with was her father had just sent her a text. I didn't notice the grip I had on the knife I used to cut the pancakes till I felt the sharp pain and the blood gush from my palm. "Fuck!" I stood abruptly from my chair and went in the kitchen, placing my hand under cold water. "Jade?" Tori's voice cut in my train of thought as I heard the worry drip from her concerned voice, even in the midst of possible abuse from her father she only cared for my wellbeing. She rushed to my side and looked at my hand; she sighed and ran upstairs searching for the first aid kit. She came down and pulled out the alcohol and bandages, and then she pushed me against the counter, and kissed me. _Kissing at a time like this? What the-? _ _Oww fuck! _I bit her lip as I felt her pour the alcohol on my wound as she disinfected it, I see now. That's why she kissed me, so I wouldn't notice her pouring that shit on my hand, I let go of her lip and kissed her gently. "Thanks." I whispered as she finished wrapping my arm in the bandages. She shrugged and kissed my palm, "The cut was deep enough for stitches, but I know you'd refuse going to the hospital so I fixed it."

"Tori, who texted you just now?" She noticeably flinched and lowered her head; she mumbled a response I couldn't decipher. I grabbed her chin softly and made her face me, "I couldn't hear you, now tell me." Her chin shook under my fingers as she unclenched her jaw, "It was my Dad, he wants me home." Anger pumped through my veins, my teeth scraping each other in a desperate way to gain some kind of friction. "No." Tori looked at me, confusion staining her gorgeous face as she scrunched up her eyebrows. "No?" She whispered questioningly. "You're not leaving my house; over my dead body is he going to touch you again." She sighed in frustration, "Jade, I need to go. He's my father." Irritation andexasperation coating her voice. "He's also an asshole who hurts you; now give me your phone." She took a step back and gripped her phone tightly, "What for Jade? You can't call him!" _Pfft like hell I can't. _I reached over and grabbed her phone, her eyes growing big as she noticed the Cell no longer in her possession. I scrolled down her contacts till I found her father's number and then I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and dialed his number.

Tori looking like she was about to murder me and break my phone, the phone rang once before he picked up. "This is Vega." His voice was gruff and rude, "Hi Mr. Vega, I just wanted to let you know that Tori is sleeping over my house this _**Whole**_ week because Mr. Sikowitz assigned us another project. Tori's phone died before she could reply to your text so I called you for her, we will be coming over later _**Together**_ to pick up her stuff. Is this alright?" A brief pause passed before he answered, he sounded Relieved. _Odd. _"Sure that's fine, I'm leaving work now but you're more than welcome to come grab her stuff before I get home." I smiled deviously and watched Tori's eyes go wide in disbelief, "Thanks Mr. Vega, have a great day." I hung up and handed Tori her phone back, I leaned on the counter behind me and pasted a satisfied smirk on my face. "He said yes, you're staying the week with me Vega, I hope you're ready because my dad isn't going to be here either for the next week. Now let's go pick up your things before he gets home." I started to walk away when strong tanned arms stopped me, and pulled me into a strong embrace. Hot breath lingered on my ear as Tori said thanks. She gripped my legs in a fluid motion and hoisted me on top of the counter, her mouth molded against mine. She pulled down my Black skirt and Boy Shorts and buried her head in between my legs. "T-T-T-Tori what are you doing?" She looked up, lust inhabiting her chocolate eyes, "You know what they say, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Her voice said huskily as she buried herself again and I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. _Indeed it is, Indeed it is._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Most Amazing Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After Tori's "Breakfast Break" we arrived at her house and I watched in amusement as she packed clothes, I decided to be nosy and rummaged through her drawers as she looked around in her closet for suitable clothes for the weekdays. I grew a bit bored as I saw just the average clothes she usually wore till my hand brushed on a familiar lacy material. My hands dug under the pile of innocent appearing apparel and pulled out the thing that caught my attention. "What are you doing Jade?" Tori's face looked bright red and flustered as I stared at the Lingerie in my hand. I knew Tori wasn't as sweet as she said she was but I didn't believe her when she claimed to be the vixen she was at parties, now I did. My eyebrows were raised as I held it up for her to see, "Damn." That was all I could manage before I busted out laughing and clutching it against my chest as I rolled around. I tried to catch my breath as I glanced at her but I started up all over again as she looked at me in a horrified expression. "Are you done yet?" I pulled myself together and I gave her a pout, "Are you ever going to wear this for me Vega? I mean first sex on my own kitchen counter and now Lingerie? Who knew you were so naughty." I said as I ran my fingers down her face. She leaned into me, determination and embarrassment lingering in her eyes, "There's a lot you don't know about me Jade. But if you stick around long enough maybe you'll learn a bit more." Her grin grew wicked and I felt my tongue go dry, I never thought I'd see the day that Tori Vega had me begging on my knees, but I wouldn't let her see that happen anytime soon. "Whatever, I'll stick around it's not like I have anything better to DO." Emphasizing the "Do".

Her eyes narrowed and I gave her a bored look. "Well then you're… a poophead!" I scoffed and bit back a laugh, just when I thought she was this Sexy Badass she insulted me using something that would only affect a five year old. "Vega your comebacks are terrible, you're dating me so we need to work on that." She stuck her tongue at me and went back to packing, forgetting about the Lingerie I had gripped in my hands. I stuck it in her duffle bag, folding it under the pile of clothes she already had in there and sat down looking innocent. She placed a few more items in there and I felt my cheeks go up in flames as I saw her underwear choice, you'd think she wear some shit with flowers and teddy bears but Vega wore some scandalous pairs of underwear. _Sweet._ We climbed in my car and Vega noticed we weren't going back to my place and spoke up "Jade where are we going?" I turned towards her as I pulled up at a stoplight, and let a smile spread across my face. "We're going to watch a movie and then after we're heading to Cat's because she's having a small get together at her house, her parents are out of town till Tuesday so she said it was quote "Super Sunday Get Together" at her place." Vega relaxed into her seat but then shot up again, "Wait what movie are we watching?" I let out a chuckle and turned up the stereo in my car, ignoring her pleas as I sang along to Seether.

**Probably thought I was going to right some Angsty paragraph and have Tori head to her father's house. BUT I SHALL DO NO SUCH THING, in fact I'm going to make all of you wait and then when you're all filled with happiness and fluff I'm going to make you all suffer. MUHAHAAA. Till the next chapter my loves 3 Which should be later tonight if not soon! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. Did you know that gullible is written on your ceiling right now? DID YOU FALL FOR IT? You didn't… Well then.**

**Tori POV**

Jade was laughing next to me as the credits rolled on the screen; needless to say the movie was a Shit-Yourself-Scare-a-thon. I've never seen someone's intestine being pulled out of their nose, and now I can never Un-see it. A hand gripped my thigh as I jumped from my seat; a chuckle came from the Raven haired beauty next to me. "Relax Vega, the movies over and we can all hang with the group now." I only nodded as she led me outside the theater and we entered her car. Fear still gripping my nerves I reached in my pocket for my pack of cigarettes and I groaned. _Oh right, I quit thanks to Jade. _ "Why the groaning Vega?" I stubbornly crossed my arms around my chest and my voice was filled with Childish petty "Well I wanted a Cigarette but you made me quit, now I have nothing!" I yelled dramatically and she rolled her eyes at me, "Sorry but they're bad for you, and I don't want you intentionally killing yourself." At any other moment that would've made me internally jump for joy at the thought of Jade caring about me but right now the addiction was clawing at the base of my throat begging for release. I sighed as I pulled out my Spicy cinnamon gum, and placed it in my mouth. "So that's why you taste like cinnamon!" Jade stated as well headed over to Cat's. "Yes Jade, what did you think I do? Suck on cinnamon sticks when you're not looking?" I said smugly as I congratulated myself for sounding witty, but Jade didn't enjoy it as much because she flicked me in the ear. "OW! Did you just flick me?" "No Vega, it was the cinnamon you've been sucking on, it came back for revenge." _Once again you've gotten your ass one upped by Jade West. _

We pulled into Cat's driveway and I mumbled to myself about flicking girlfriends and shut my car door. "Stop mumbling Vega, it's rude." I turned to face her, indignation clearly shown on my face "You started it!" She rolled her eyes, "Oh no! I can't handle unbearable ear flicking; I'm not that type of girl!" She mimicked me, "I don't sound like that!" I shouted as I flung my arms in the air and made some weird hand gestures. She knocked on the door and faced me "You are such a freak Vega." She said as she claimed my lips, her tongue demanding entrance as usual. "If you guys are going to mouth fuck each other can you not do it on my porch? I have a bubbly cute image to uphold here." Jade pulled away with a chuckle, still not used to her language I stared at her with my mouth agape. Jade mentioned Cat being a fiery thing behind closed doors and being smarter than she appeared but I never thought I'd hear the appearingly sweet girl let out things that a sailor would blush at. "Let's go lovebirds; I want to get inside before my hair dye wears out." I laughed at her and pulled her into a hug which she quickly responded to, and Jade pulled on my arm. "No more hugging and get in Vega." _Aww she's possessive. _ "No need to get jealous West, you're the only girl for me." I said winking at her as I watched her turn in embarrassment and irritation.

We entered Cat's living room and saw the gang sprawled on the couch, Andre was fighting with Beck over some cute chick in their history class, Rex was sitting by himself, _Why do I refer to him as a person? _And Robbie was sitting next to a pretty girl - wait what? Robbie, THEE ROBBIE, was sitting dangerously close to a petite blonde haired girl and laughing about God knows what, wait why does she look so familiar? Robbie turned toward me and Jade grinning from ear to ear, "This is Lexy my date, this is Tori and her Girlfriend Jade." The girl gave us a shy smile, till she saw me, something in my stomach flipped, she was SO familiar. She gave me sickly sweet smile and tucked a hair strand behind her ear "I know who they are; they're like the most popular couple in HA, nice to officially meet you two." Her voice was soft and I stood blushing like an idiot, I knew I was a pretty great singer but I never counted myself as popular. I was nice and I did stand out but I never realized to what extent, as for Jade how could you not notice her? She was walking Talent and danger, the girl was striking in every way. "Hey there, nice to meet you too Lexy and thanks but I'm not that cool." "Yeah she really isn't." Piped up Jade from the couch, I threw a cushion at her and it smacked her in the face. "You're a butt." Everyone tensed waiting for Jade to kill me, she just laughed "Vega, I know you like my butt, but it's not the appropriate time to discuss it." Everyone relaxed still not used to us being affectionate and teasing each other in the open. "Don't talk about things like that in front of everyone Jade." Jade snorted and leaned into Cat whispering loudly enough so we could all hear, "Vega also does this amazing thing with her tongue that'll leave you screaming her name, see what she does is—"I ran towards her and plopped next to her and placed my hand on her mouth. "I have no clue what she's talking about guys, you know me the only thing I use my tongue for is ice cream and talking." I let go of her and sighed, shooting her a warning look that she pointedly ignored "Yeah its true guys, Vega does a lot of licking."

I groaned in embarrassment as the group laughed with her, I poked around her body and she gave me a strange look. "Vega why are you poking me?" "I'm looking for the turn off button." I mumbled. After a few minutes I gave up and called for Cat. "Cat we going to do something?" Cat laughed and asked everyone if they were down for a movie. We all agreed except for Jade who claimed that Cat was going to pick some stupid movie like Titanic. But we all told her to shut up as she shot us all icy looks and grabbed a blanket from behind her and wrapped herself and I with it. Cat walked up to her DVD player and put on Moulin Rouge. Twenty minutes in and I pulled Jade onto my lap and nuzzled my face on the crook of her shoulder as I watched the movie. She leaned back on me and I traced patterns on her Skirt Clad legs. Ewan McGregor's character started singing 'Your Song' by Elton John and I sang it softly along with him in Jade's ear, she turned her head and watched me with Emerald eyes. I hit every note perfectly, probably due to the fact that I've listened to this song countless times and seen the movie just as much. My arms wrapped tighter around her as the song finished and I glanced back to the screen and noticed everyone watching me with awe, "What? You've all heard me sing before!" Beck cleared his voice "Yeah but Tori, when you sing it's usually a Pop song or something silly, never had we heard you sing like THAT." I looked at him confused when Andre piped up "What he means is that, when you sang just now it was like we were entranced. You were captivating; you should sing more songs with more emotion and meaning. It was amazing." "He's right Tori, I've only seen you in the school plays or singing with Andre at public events at school, but how you just sang right now without a Mic or instrument you could actually hear the love pouring out of your voice." Robbie said shock still mingling with his voice.

I felt my cheeks go warm and I looked down, "Maybe I just sounded like that because I actually meant what I sang, I didn't just know the words," I looked at Jade momentarily and then back to the pair of eyes still staring at me. "I felt them." They all turned around with knowing smiles and unpaused the movie, their attention focused back on the screen. I smiled at them and felt cool hands rest on my cheek, I turned toward owner and saw that Jade was looking at me with Intense longing. I pressed her tighter to me and I whispered "You don't have to look at me like you can't have me Jade, I'm all yours." With that she tangled her hands into my hair and kissed me, a thousand words couldn't describe a second of the kiss. But I understood what she was implying, her heart was mine to keep and she loved me unconditionally. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, we could argue on who loved who more but it wouldn't matter. Jade West was a lot of things, Rude, Funny, Witty, Loving, Snarky and Drop dead beautiful but with me she was so much more a side that was Reserved only for me. "I love you Tori Vega." Her lips lightly touching mine as she spoke. I wrapped my hands around her face, I don't know if one day my Dad will beat me till I can't breathe or if by some horrible tragedy ill be wiped off the earth but here and now I would spend every second I could with Jade. "I love you too Jade West, till the day I die." Let's just pray that it isn't anytime soon.

**I know what you are all thinking? Am I implying that Tori may die? Will something Terrible happen soon? WELL SUFFER because I'm not saying anything. My lips are sealed with Duct tape, ripping them off would be painful. It was stupid. Feel the FLUFF. Let it COURSE through your Veins and engulf you in its sweet caress, because you never know when it'll all come crashing down. I love you all, don't hate me. See yah! **


	19. Chapter 19

**If you guys were paying attention last chapter than you should know something is going to go down right about now. If you weren't paying attention, you're a silly butt! Disclaimer: I do not Own Victorious, Nickelodeon Does. But I can recite my Alphabet backwards, am I cool yet?**

**Jade POV**

I woke up before the movie had finished and I noticed that Vega was gone, I stretched my limbs and stood up from the couch. Everyone else's attention still focused on the movie and Robbie's date was missing as well. _What the hell?_ Tori was weird around her, I wonder why. _Sheesh, I gotta pee!_ I made my way to the bathroom as fast as I could without looking like a complete loon, after I finished up and washed my hands I noticed the light to Cats room on. _Vega? _As I got closer I indeed heard my girlfriend, but her voice was overcome with anger. That's when I heard Lexy speak, "Aww come on baby, I know you want me again." _AGAIN? _Tori spoke up with a rigid voice, "That was a onetime deal and that happened over a month ago, I have a girlfriend now." _Damn right you do Vega! _"Please that Goth outside? I mean I know she's hot but she looks as mean as a bulldog! You could be with me; I'll make you feel all kinds of right." Lexy said with confidence oozing out of every syllable. "Don't you dare talk shit about her, and she isn't _**Hot**_, she's fucking Gorgeous. She's a better person than you can even dream to be. The only thing you'll be able to make me feel like is killing myself. Now get the fuck out of here." _Go Tori!_ I heard Lexy stomp towards Tori, "Fine then Victoria, I'll just tell your friends out there about the girl who parties and drinks when she's supposed to be Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes." _Like hell you will_.

I open the door and see Tori fuming, fists clenched and I know she's just Itching to punch the shit out of the little blonde. She looks up at me and I see the surprise color her face and the anger diminish. Then I see the Lexy haphazardly putting on her clothes. "I swear we didn't do anything Jade, Lexy _**Dragged **_me in here, I never came willingly. As for her being in her panties, well she's mad obsessed with me." Lexy pulls her shirt over her head and glares at Tori, "We had something Victoria, whether or not it just happened at Ryder's party, we had a connection. This Goth is just you're game for now; you've had better than her. I'll be waiting. And mark my words you will be mine." Tori looked down at her, her eyes wide with disbelief and her mouth twitching, "We didn't have anything Lexy, there was no connection. We just fucked. It was as meaningful as a toothpick. And Jade is not some game," Tori walks up to Lexy and grabs her shirt, her eyes fuming and every action is rough. "You see that girl?" Tori turns Lexy's head toward my direction and I almost feel bad because right now Vega looks dangerous. "That girl right there is meaningful. I love _**Her.**_ I can't and never will be _**Yours**_ because I'm already _**Hers.**_" Tori lets Lexy go and Lexy stumbles just to fall on her ass. "Fine then, but you don't mean that, I'll kill your girlfriend and we won't have anything standing in between us! I'm going to go out there and tell everyone your dirty little secret!" Lexy shouted and stormed past me towards our friends.

Tori paces and punches Cat's dresser, leaving a nice indent of her knuckles. She pounds it again and again; I walk over to her and lay a hand on her stiff shoulder, her arm stopping. Her knuckles are bleeding and I wouldn't be surprised if they were fractured. "Tori, I'm not mad at you." I say as soft as I could, I wrap my arms around her. She grips me just as hard, "Jade I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I never knew that people were that crazy. She just threatened your life Jade, maybe we should—"I pull back a bit, "Don't you dare finish that sentence Vega, I'm not leaving you because some tiny crazed whore wants you. If you leave me, I'll…" I can't even finish my sentence, I feel like my heart is getting pulled out of my chest, no one can take Vega from me. I clear my throat, "Tori, we can get past this, Lexy won't hurt me okay?" I hear her sigh and I understand how she feels because I feel the same way every time she goes with her father, the fear is unsettling and it builds up every second she's not with me. "Okay Jade, but you can't ever leave my sight. Don't ever be alone." I give her a small smile, "Alright, as long as you're with me. Shit, we have to go see what Lexy is telling everyone." We rush to the living room where everyone is listening intently to Lexy; Lexy finishes by the time we can stop her from going on. Before I can open my mouth Robbie stands up and places his hand on her shoulder, "Tori may have been a huge party girl," He looks at Vega and then to me and finally back to her "But she's still our best friend, that girl has helped us in every way she could. And now she's dating Jade so I really doubt that she does half the stuff she did anyway. Now get the hell out of Cat's house you wazz." _Pretty cool, Robbie. Pretty cool. _

Lexy huffs and leaves with the little dignity she has left, everyone looks at Tori and they all just shake their heads and laugh. "You're something else Tori, but we don't care." Beck says with a smile, Cat runs up to Robbie and plants him a big kiss. "You did good Robbie; want to come get Ice Cream with me?" Cat says shyly, and Robbie looks like he was just handed a billion bucks and nods. "Well I guess that's our cue to leave, bye everyone!" I yell as I drag the still shocked Tori towards my car. We drive home in silence, both of us still trying to let everything sink in. As I enter my driveway rain starts pouring and I sit in my car to let it lighten up a bit but Tori walks out. Tori always told me she was fascinated with rain, because although it was gloomy and dark it washed away all the bad, she told me that after her dad had beat her to hard and she couldn't move that much she'd stand in the rain letting it wash away all the blood. Needless to say the story broke my heart, and it made me want to beat the crap out of her lousy father. I stepped out into the rain and sat along with Tori on the sidewalk, rain pouring on both of us. The clouds above us are grey and angry looking, the smell of Damp grass all around us. I wrapped an arm around Tori and she sobbed into my shoulder, her body shaking. "Shhh, it's okay Tori. Everything is going to work out." I say to her, she looks up at me and I put both my hands on her cheeks pulling her closer. "Jade, you can't seriously say that everything's alright! My dad is some fucked up bastard, I fucked around a lot before you, and now some girl that I had one night with is threatening to hurt you! All I do is bring bad and leave pain."

She stands up abruptly and walks away, in the direction of her house. I catch up to her and grab her arm, "You are not leaving me Tori, I don't care about any of that. You're with me now. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She turns to me anger and exhaustion adorning her face, "It means everything to me Jade! Don't you get it? Being with me is going to hurt you!" I shake my head, "Maybe it will hurt me Tori, but being without you will _**Kill **_me." The words are sincere and are meant to stop her, but she looks at me and wraps her tanned arms around me. It feels like a goodbye, but I won't let it be. Despite the rain and us being soaked she still manages to warm me up. Pale and Bronzed Skin, I always thought of myself as the Dark one in the relationship and at some point I may have been but Tori is just as dark. But where I take refuge in the blackness, Tori struggles to get into the light and because of that I stepped out and soaked up every bit of sun I could, and I'm letting it warm her and I let her bathe in all the light I could muster. I just want her happy and safe, but I want it to be with me because I'm selfish. I pull her closer and put my chin on top of her head, she sobbing into my neck. I wish the rain could wash out more than just blood, tears and dirt. I wish it could take away all the problems and negatives in the world but I know it never could, useless rain. After a bit of standing there in the rain, I pull her inside my house and I drag her in my bathroom. I remove my clothing and she does the same, I pull us under the shower and wordlessly stand under the stream of hot water. I feel her tangle her hands in my hair and I'm pressed against the cold wall, I let out a hiss and she kisses me. I let out a moan, loving it when Vega takes charge. She pulls away, and takes a deep breath, her chocolate eyes shining and lips beautifully swollen "I should walk away, so you could be safe. But I'm weak, I can't let you go. Not even when your life is in danger." "Tori, please just stop okay? Don't let me go, I won't get hurt. I can handle that petite bitch any day." Tori lets out a chuckle, "Ok." She kisses me again, nipping at my bottom lip. Her hands lightly pulling my hair, and I'm overcome by all that is Tori. Spicy and Sweet, and I'm so addicted.

**:'D OK. Now the gang knows about Tori's partying days, Robbie stood up to Lexy and won Cat. As for the conflicting feelings regarding Tori, her girlfriend is in danger. Death threats aren't something you take lightly, she doesn't want Jade getting hurt. On a lighter note, the Talent show is next chapter and we all get to see what Tori is going to sing. And who knows maybe someone will be watching her. PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But i do own 30000000 plots that i have planned  
**

**Tori POV**

The school week was pretty slack due to the upcoming talent show tomorrow. And I was actually relieved because I was a bit on edge ever since the Lexy Incident. Jade hasn't left my side since like she promised. I always thought the more you hung out with your significant other you'd eventually grow tired of them but with Jade and I it was different. We couldn't get enough of each other, which was weird because we spent every second together. But we had gotten so close I didn't even mind it, we knew each other better than we knew ourselves. "Vega you alright over there? Thinking to hard may burn out the little brain you have left." A sarcastic voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I rolled my eyes as I saw Jade giving me that Infamous smirk of hers. "I'm just thinking, you Gank. Try it sometime." We all exited class because Sikowitz left the early today because he ran out of coconut juice and his visions weren't arriving. _Weirdo._ "Toooooorriiiii!" A shrill voice made me groan in annoyance as I saw my diva of a sister run up to me with a pout. "I'm going to Christina's tonight for a party and I was wondering if you could stop by the house and pick up my dress, so you could bring it to the school tomorrow." I gave a loud sigh and banged my head against my locker; my Dad was working a late shift so I could get it for her. "Fine Trina, but you owe me." She let out a squeal and skipped away, I closed my locker and grabbed my keys as I felt a cool grip wrap around my wrist.

"Vega wont your dad be home?" I shook my head and walked towards my car, "Nah he won't be home till late 'cause he's working a late shift." I gave her a sweet kiss, "I'll be at your place around an hour or two. Do you need anything while I'm gone?" "Yeah Vega, I want you safe and back to my house as fast as you can." I give her a smile and wink at her, "You're wish is my command Beautiful." She lets out a chuckle and gives me a peck on the lips "Alright there Casanova, I'll see you in a bit." I climb in my car and plug in my PearPod, A year from now by Across Five Aprils blaring from my speakers as drove towards my house. As I entered my driveway bile rose in my throat and panic made my limbs go rigid because sitting in front of me was my Dad's Cruiser. _Ok relax Tori, just get Trinas dress and leave. _I walk hesitatingly to the front door and made my way upstairs. I searched through Trina's closet and pulled out the dress, "Victoria." _Oh shit._ I muster up as much bravery and courage as I could fine and turn around, "Hi Dad, sorry if I bothered you, I was getting Trina's dress." He walks up to me cold brown eyes and grabs my arm roughly "Shut the hell up, where the fuck have you been?" A cold sting spreads through my cheek, and I realize that he slaps me. "Dad I was just at Jade's." Another slap and a punch to my abdomen, I take every hit. "Terry would hate you if she was alive."

The words bury themselves in my skin; it feels as if glass is cutting my heart and my veins filled with liquid nitrogen. The hits don't feel half as bad as the venom he's currently spewing. "You've been hanging out with _**that**_ whore, you didn't think I'd find out about your Girlfriend? A lesbian for a daughter, you make me sick." The air is knocked out of me as he pounds on my stomach, his fists unforgiving and unrelenting, the strikes preciseful and on target, it leaves me gasping for air. "Your girlfriend must be some stupid bitch to like a piece of shit like you; maybe I should pay her a visit. Beat her good just like I beat you." _NO! _Years of bottled Anger, Frustration, Exasperation and Pain all pour out of me at the aspect of Jade getting hurt. I grab his fist and twist painfully enjoying the scream that tears out of his throat. I punch him hard in the stomach and knee him in the face, he falls and I pin him to the ground and hit him at a pace that was fueled on all the things I've held back over the years of abuse. I get off of him, his face wet with blood and tears. His sobs loud and agonizingly painful to hear, "You won't ever touch Jade do you understand me? Terry would have loved her as much as I did, what happened to Terry was not my God Damn fault! I loved Terry more than you ever could, I was always with her! Where were you? Oh that's right you were working, while I stayed with her reading bedtime stories and taking care of her. I lost my sister that day but I never understood why I had to lose my father as well, I loved you to Dad. Damn you, if you ever touch me or hit me again I'll lock your ass up and kill you myself before the police arrive." His sobs get louder and he nods, he picks himself off the ground and walks toward his bedroom, leaving behind droplets of blood. I gasp in pain as I walk downstairs and make my way to my car. I enter the car gingerly and place my head against the steering wheel letting the cries wreck out of my body.

I knock on Jade's door and she opens it with a wicked smile, but it falls as she sees me hunched in pain. She lets out a string of curses, and helps me inside where she lays me on the couch. "He was there wasn't he?" I nod, and I begin to explain to her what happened, the details coming out easier than I thought. After I'm done she lets me to go shower, I enter the hot stream of water and I let out a few more cries, the sobs hurting my ribs as they escape. I get out and switch into a pair of flannel pajama shorts and a Yale sweatshirt. I brush out my hair and pull it in a wet messy bun and then I pull on my glasses. I walk towards Jade's room; I find her lying on the bed with her homework on her lap. I walk over to my book bag and pull out the song I'm supposed have memorized by next Monday. Apparently my teacher wants me to sing a song by Jennifer Hudson. I already have the song memorized so it isn't an issue so I just lie on the floor and play with my phone. I respond to some texts from Cat and Robbie gushing about how amazing both of them were and I just smiled. I look up to see Jade staring at me intently, feeling self conscious I raise my eyebrows, "What?" She gazes at me for a few more seconds and shakes her head. "It's just that even through everything you've been through you still find the strength to smile. You never cease to surprise me Vega."

And it is weird, I just feel relieved right now to be honest. My dad is my blood and all but he hasn't really been my dad in years, standing up to him today felt like I pulled out a thorn that had been desperately trying to make its way into me all this time. "Maybe it's just that I'm ready to move on, he isn't holding me back from feeling better after today, I don't feel the need to force anything out or keep anything in." I pick myself up as slow as I can and make my way towards her; I climb on the bed and immediately embrace her. She sighs and kisses my neck, "Tori, is everything going to be okay now?" I pull a bit back and look at her; a thousand possibilities are streaming in her eyes like she's watching a movie. "Whether or not it is alright now things will get better. I won't stop till I know for sure that you won't get hurt." "Even after all of this you're still worried about me, huh?" I let out a small chuckle and lean closer to her, "Duh." Planting a kiss on her forehead and lying next her. We lie shoulder to shoulder, both facing the ceiling and I intertwine our hands together. Finally taking a breath and closing my eyes listening to Jade's PearPod playing Fix You by Coldplay softly in the background.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Most Amazing Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tori you ready?" Andre's deep voice cut through my concentration, "Were next." I nod my head, the Talent show is tonight and I should be nervous out of my mind like everyone else but I feel strangely at peace. Singing is second nature to me, I don't mind singing in front of tons of people. I glance at myself in the mirror that's next to me behind stage, I'm wearing a purple halter dress and heels, my makeup is done and my hair is intricately curled. Cat comes running off stage after performing and gives me a Bear Hug, "Good Luck Tori!" I grabbed the black guitar I had next to me and strap it on; Andre and his friend Frank take the stage, Andre on the piano placing a mic in front of it and Frank on the drums. I hear my name being called out and I step out into the spotlight, the crowd claps and I hear a couple of cat-calls. The piano starts and I take a breath.

**[Tori]**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. If I should die before I wake, its cause you took my breath away Losing you is like living in a world with no air. Ohhh**

_**[Andre]**_

**Im here alone, didn't wanna leave, My heart won't move, it's incomplete Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

**[Tori]**

**But how do you expect me to live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you, Its so hard for me to breathe.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Song finishes, get over it I'm not going to make you read all the lyrics!~~~~~~~~~~~**

The crowd erupts in cheers and people actually throw roses, so I guess I did pretty well. Andre hugs me on stage and we bow, I hear my name being called from every corner of the auditorium and it fills me with a sense of pride. I get a couple of congratulations backstage and Sikowitz pats my head. But before I can get out of there they call me onstage, along with Cat and some guy. "Folks it's time for the Crowning of the Talent show winner." I nudge Cat, "This was a contest?" She nods "Yeah after every performance they all vote on the Pearpad and they count them up." The announcer introduces us all again and we all smile and wave, but I really want to get out of here and see my girlfriend. "Tori Vega!" They drag me up up to the Microphone and I can't help the stupidity that leaves my mouth "Uhm what am I up here for?" The crowd laughs at me and I let out a nervous giggle, the announcer gracefully repeats that I won the majority of the votes and I'm Hollywood Arts Talent Show Queen. "Well this is a really great honor everyone, I'm surprised you picked me because everyone here was pretty awesome. Thanks for the support and Andre get up here you deserve this trophy as much as I do. Andre gets onstage and I hand him the Golden Trophy, he gives his thanks and we all get off stage.

The crowd is in a frenzy trying to leave but all I care about is finding Jade, _The girl is Houdini I swear. _A hand grips my shoulder and pulls me out of the mass of people. "Hey Vega, that song was pretty amazing, hearing you sing it was even better. Where's the trophy?" I shrug "I gave it to Andre, I really didn't care about the Trophy, I just wanted to get off stage." She gives me a perplexed look, "Why's that?" I smile and wrap my hands around her waist, "Well I haven't seen my beautiful girlfriend in over three hours and I was looking for a kiss. You seen her?" "Shut up Tori." She kisses me against the wall and I tangle my hands in silky raven hair. "Isnt that precious?" _It can't be." _I untangle myself from Jade and sure enough its Lexy standing there, except she looks like shit. Her hair is all messy, her face is filled with terribly done make up and her face looks sunken in. "Lexy what are you doing here?" I pull Jade behind my back because something doesn't feel right in the pit of my stomach. I step closer to her, and from the corner of my eye I see Andre and our group of friends stare opened mouth at the exchange. Jade moves a few feet next to me and I look at her, begging her with my eyes to stay behind me. Of course she doesn't move. "I love you Victoria Vega. You're mine, you belong to me, not with this—THING." She yells pointing at Jade with disgust. "Lexy, I don't even know you! We had one night! One NIGHT. You honestly think I love you?" Her eyes land back on me, "Of course you do baby, but she's in our way. Jade needs to be take care of."

Her voice drips with malice as she speaks Jades name, her hand dips low into her sweater and pulls out a black pistol. _No this can't be happening._ She raises it in the direction of Jade, and smiles. A gunshot rings and a sharp pain registers in the back of my mind as I jump in front of Jade. Blood stains black on the purple dress I'm wearing and I clutch my stomach falling to my knees. I see Lexy get tackled by Andre and screams are let out but I can only make out one, Jade. "TORI! Tori? Baby it's going to be alright Cat's calling the Ambulance and the police. Ju-Just stay awake alright?" Her face shows that she's in panic mode, her tears escaping her eyes at an alarming rate, and I want to take it all away and apologize for getting shot. I nod and I cringe because it even hurts to just do that. My vision is getting blurry and my mouth is getting dry, but I don't want to die so I fight to keep myself awake. An eternity passes and I'm being carried on a gurney towards an ambulance truck, the lights flashing all across my vision. Once I'm inside I let the darkness overcome me.

**I'm a terrible terrible person. Tell me how much you hate. Last chapter soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. But I do have these amazing Reviewers who gave great death threats!**

**Jade POV**

I sit on the soft grass, the breeze blowing locks of my hair into my face and my fingers nervously clasping and unclasping. I look at the gravestone and let out a soft breath. "Hey there, Happy birthday. You're sister couldn't make it but I wanted to pay you a visit so you don't have to spend your birthday alone. She misses you, she loves you so much and it kills her that she can't talk, see or hug you anymore. Most of the times she wishes it were her who died and not you." The wind keeps blowing and my lungs start to constrict painfully, I trace the name Vega with my index finger, it's warm and comforting. I smile, "Things have been rough lately but it feels like the sun is finally peeking and the rain has washed away most of the bad, it won't be easy from here on but it will get better. I never met you Terry, but if I did I would treat you as good as Tori had. Tori is getting better, the bullet broke in fragments inside of her so she was internally bleeding, and she had 3 surgeries. But she's strong and the only reason she isn't here with me is because the doctors wouldn't let her leave, she gave them hell but lost when she knocked out. I'm sorry I never got to meet you, but my name is Jade West, and I am deeply in love with Tori Vega." My phone alarm goes off signaling that Tori should be getting up soon. "Well I have to go, I'll come visit next time with Tori. Bye Terry." As I walk away the sun shines just a bit brighter.

"Hey you're back." Tori flashes me a wide smile, her arm hooked up to an IV and her glasses placed on her face. She's allowed to be dressed in normal clothes and her face shows a sign of weariness. I give her a quick kiss before she gets too carried away and groans, "Yeah I went to go visit Terry." Her eyes go wide and her mouths hangs a bit open, "What—? How did you know it was her birthday? I told you it like weeks ago." I stretch in my seat and take a sip of coffee and shrug "You told me you go every year on her birthday and speak to her; since that crazy blonde bitch shot you I thought I'd spend it with her." She looks at me and her eyes get watery, she holds out her arms asking for a hug. I oblige carefully holding her in my arms. "T-T-Thank you Jade, this means so much to me. I love you." "I love you too. And you took a bullet for me; I can spend my whole life making it up to you." My mind can't help but replay the events of what happened only two weeks before.

**[Flashback, Two Weeks Earlier]**

_**Jade looks at her girlfriend lying on the ground, normally tan skin is pale, a sheen coat of sweat on her body, her lips trembling and her hand still wrapped around Jades. The beautiful dress stained in Dark blood, her eyes open as she struggles to stay awake. Jade can't stop the sobs coming out; her body is in agony seeing her broken girlfriend on the verge of death. "Don't leave me Tori, Please I can't be without you." Jade pleas over and over again, Beck walks up and grips her shoulder as the paramedics set her in the gurney, Jade fights her way on the ambulance. Tori isn't responding, the heart monitor is not beeping as steady as it should. Her face is contorted in pain as she passes unconscious, Jade bites her lip to keep from breaking down. The ambulance makes its way inside the hospital and the paramedics rush Tori into ER, Jade is told to wait in the lobby. She sits on a cold plastic chair waiting for the inevitable news; she curls her knees up and cries out. She makes every wish and promise she can think of just to see Tori breathing once more. It hurts her so much, like jagged cuts swimming with salt and alcohol. It only feels worse as the clock above her ticks, sounding every second that she sits there feeling useless. Tori had jumped in front of a bullet for her; she risked her life for someone like Jade. Jade was a cold, calculating Bitch, sure she had a caring side and she wasn't particularly evil but she was still a Gank. She felt sick to the stomach; no one had ever cared about her as much Tori did. And now Tori's life was hanging on a thread, all thanks to Jade being careless and not staying behind Tori like she was gestured to. Her fists clenched and she hit the armrests, the time passing terribly slow. "Ms. West?" Jade looks up, a man in a white coat and grey hair stands in front of her. She nods her head. "Victoria Vega will be alright, she just needs some surgery, it seems the bullet entered and broke apart puncturing some organs. She was very lucky but we will still have to keep an eye on her. She's out cold but you can go see her if you like." Jade shot up out of her seat and followed him to a cold yellow room, the smell of disinfectant lingering in the air, making Jade uneasy. She glanced at the bed, surrounded by tubes and monitors lay Tori. Her breaths were deep and long, her dress replaced with a hospital wear, she looked damaged beyond repair. Jade grabbed a chair and sat next to her, grabbing her cold hand and placing it in Jades warm one. "Tori, I don't know if you can hear me. But you took a bullet for me, and you did it without a second thought. How could you be so damn stupid? What drove you to take a bullet for me?" Jades voice came out in a horrible sob and her throat felt like it was filled with broken glass. "Because I love you Jade, and my life wouldn't be worth living without you. So shut up because I'm still breathing and don't ever leave me." Jade almost jumped out of her seat as she saw Tori looking at her with tired eyes, even on a hospital bed she still only worried about Jade. Jade kissed Tori's forehead but felt a hand push her back down, crashing her lips with Tori's. After a few seconds Jade leaned over her, "I won't ever leave you Tori, didn't you know I have a thing for girls with bullet wounds?" **_

"Jade, stop thinking about a few weeks ago." I'm pulled out of my revere and I look at the Younger Vega with a sheepish smile. She rolls her eyes and sighs, "I can't wait to get out of here, and these stupid bandages itch!" _The girl gets shot and the only thing bothering her is stupid bandages. _ I scowl and get up grabbing a clothes hanger near the hospital closet and breaking a piece so it's just a long piece of metal. Tori looks at me confused, "Are you going to kill me Jade? Cause I have to say I think I deserve to live." I let out a snort, and place the metal piece in her bandages. "Jade what are you—Mmmm, thanks." She sighs as I finish helping her relieve the itch; I shrug and sit back beside her. The doctor walks in with his clipboard and gives me and Tori a broad smile, "Well Ms. Vega you're free to go, I called a cab already and Ms. West already signed the papers, so whenever you're ready to go the cab will be waiting outside in 5 minutes." "Thanks Doc, have a great week." Vega and I say in unison, the doctor laughing at us. "So Jade, where do we go from here?" I know that Tori isn't talking about where we're headed after the hospital, she's questioning what we do from this point in our lives. And I can only think of one thing to tell her, "I'm not sure Tori, but does it honestly matter? We have each other and that's the only thing that I consider important as of right now." She gives me a smile and gets off the bed, holding her stomach while she gasps a bit in pain. "You're right, we're both here and that's the only thing that holds any worth to me." We walk out of the hospital hands intertwined with not a single damn clue on where or what we we're going to do.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Six Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So Jade West, you're movie is a hit and you're the leading actress in Hollywood. You've written Six hit songs and Directed four award winning movies, all at the early age of Twenty four. What do you plan on doing now?" The interviewer dressed in black slacks and a pin white shirt asked into the microphone, glancing at me with interest. I gave him a practiced smile and cleared my throat, "Well now I'm going home to my Fiancée and drinking a hot cup of coffee." The interviewer laughed and asked a few more questions before I left. It's been six long years, and I can still recall every passing moment I've spent with Tori Vega. After the hospital incident her Dad shaped up and got into counseling, trying to regain his relationship with his daughter. It took a year but Tori forgave her father and things got immensely better between them, now they were inseparable. As for that bitch Lexy she was locked up for life without any parole. Sadly though her mother still refused to get help and continued to drown her sorrows with Booze, her dad divorced her after two more years. Tori and I became famous, while I was an Actress/Director and wrote a bit of songs for upcoming artists, Tori was an international singer; she was constantly number one on all the music charts and had gotten more Music Awards than we could count. She starred in a couple of movies and won a Grammy for one of the leading roles in my film, but her heart belonged to music. Both of us were twenty four and it was unheard of such fame at an early age, but we still were down to earth, never forgetting our roots. Andre became a huge music producer that gave almost every singer that came to him a chance at fame, Robbie and Cat had married at Twenty one and are both owners of an Arts school that they had bought in California, Beck was a famous actor and was still drooled over a ton of girls. Trina even got her big break and resided in New York as a Broadway star, she still seeks more attention though as always.

I entered the house with a sigh, god I was tired. _I'm going to take a long Vacation._ I waved to the Maids and Chefs and told them they had the rest of the day off, all of them leaving with huge smiles of gratitude. I walked towards our Music studio on the right side of our mansion where Vega was probably writing some songs; sure enough as soon as I entered I caught her sitting at a piano scribbling notes. Over the years our appearance matured quite a bit, I dyed my hair back to its natural dark brown hair, and took out all the piercings; I had grown a bit taller as well. Tori had changed noticeably though, she didn't have the constant strain look to her features due to the abuse, and her cheekbones were even more breathtaking than before, her hair was lighter due to the long days we spent in the summer and her skin had a constant glow to it. "Hey gorgeous, how's the music going?" She jumped a bit at the sound of my voice, but relaxed as she turned around. "It's going great Jade, how was the interview?" I scoffed, "Same shit as always, people need new questions I swear." She rolled her eyes and giggled, "So when we leaving on Vacation?" I raised my eyebrows at her, surprised at how anxious she was. "Whenever you want Vega, you're my Fiancée so you get to choose." She blushed and her face broke out in a wide grin at the mention of our engagement, I had proposed to her a few months back. I had taken her on set claiming that I needed her help on a scene, I acted out a love scene portion of the film I was directing and I said it was missing something. She told me she thought it was perfect but I disagreed, I said it lacked meaning and heart, I told her maybe the characters needed to get married. She said it was my film so I was entitled to do what I wanted, so I acted out the same scene over again and just as it was about to end I proposed getting down on one knee, I pulled out a diamond ring surrounded in tiny purple diamonds and asked her to marry me. She said yes and I took her outside on the balcony and I showed her the lunar eclipse that night, I told her I never wanted her to forget the day I gave my heart to her and she gave hers to me. She still says it was the best day of her existence. "I really don't care; I just want to spend time with my future wife." Tori said as I regained focus. I smirked at her, shrugging my shoulders. "Let's take a trip around the world, and while we go from place to place we can visit some friends, I heard Sikowitz is drinking coconuts in Cabo." Tori laughed and hugged me tight, "Let's do it."

Despite what happened since we were in High school we managed to get all the help we needed and worked hard for the lives we now lived. True love, as corny as it sounds is hard to come by, but when it arrives, whether it's broken, unsure or just hiding behind something it still manages to be beautiful and without judgment. You have to be willing to give up everything or you'll be left with nothing because letting go is what allows things to be allowed in. Tori and I went through things I hope no one has to endure but we came out strong, we're happy now and I'll be damned if it doesn't last. I fell for Tori Vega, the girl Behind the Mask. And I'd go through it all again for her in a heartbeat.

The End.

**See she didn't die; I couldn't bring myself to kill her! I really hope you liked this story; it was a huge honor to write it all for you. Thank you all for the support, and I will say I have an upcoming story soon. I'll post the first chapter in a few days, so no crying over The End of this one! Love you all!**


End file.
